


Burning Feathers

by blushingninja



Series: An Angelic Generation of Miracles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga is a mortal firefighter who gets caught up in the complex world of angels. Working along side young angel Tetsuya Kuroko, the couple work their way through the angelic world of war, bitter betrayal and romance together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from a wonderful series by Nalini Singh. I highly recommend if you love angel universes to check out these books. They're so good.

It was good to see Tokyo hadn't changed. Rubbing his temples as he awaited his bags on the luggage carousel, Kagami Taiga checked his phone. Getting through customs had been quicker then expected, but the hour was still late and he'd barely slept on the plane. The train ride in from the airport was a forty five minutes of blaring music and awkward baggage repositioning. Why so many people had to travel that late at night was truly beyond him. Coming into the central city station, he searched the crowds for the signature dark hair of his brother. Tatsuya had come back to Japan almost three years before hand, his art business blooming as he signed up three experienced angelic artists.

 

Glancing at his phone to check for any messages, Kagami jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.

“Wow, jumpy much? Is LA really that bad?” Turning with a smile, the redhead was pleased to see his older brother's dark eyes and slanted hair cut.

“It's been better. Since Jordan stepped down the place is in complete chaos. I've been run off my feet the couple of last week. Almost three fires a week, two being arson.” Wincing as he collected one of his brother's bags and directed them towards the station line they needed, Tatsuya glanced at the luminance signs over head.

“I'm not surprised in truth. Dad will be moving back over here soon if America goes to shit.”

 

Dragging his suitcase down a mountain of stairs and standing impatiently on the platform, Kagami yawned. America going to shit was his main reason for returning back to his home land. With the angelic RULE in North America failing by the day, Asia seemed a much better choice, at least in the short run. Perhaps when the RULE settled down and someone took charge he'd be happy to move back. But currently with his qualifications and experience, getting a job in the Tokyo fire department wouldn't be too much of a struggle. And Tatsuya was always happy to have him back.

“How is the RULE here been doing here? I read its pretty stable online.” Nodding as their train arrived and the noise of the engine filled their ears, the dark haired man waited until they were comfortably seated on the carriage before replying.

“It's been pretty quiet the last couple of years actually. Liu says it's because of the switch in RULE management.” Blinking, too sleepy to really be surprised, Kagami watched the small screen overhead change advisements as their station slowly approached.

“I thought they were all show hounds? The big gold one and the blue one? They're always at sporting events and in the news.”

“Kise-sama and Aomine-sama, yeah they're part of the RULE. But they're just figure heads. Especially Kise.” Pointing down the train, Tatsuya gestured to a large glowing sign between the carriage doors.

 

The beautiful gold highlights along the lettering matched the ting in the blonde angel's wings. He was handsome, beautiful but then all angels were. Kagami had seen the winged beings only once in real life, at a Nicks game were two of the North American RULE had come flying in over head, all smiles and waves. They were stunning, amazing and so very inhuman. The redhead had found it somewhat unnerving that such beauty and perfection existed and he wasn't alone in that thought. Many pro human groups used it as their header, especially with the issues currently rising in the US, calls for the removal of angelic power from politics were louder then ever. “He's the spokesperson for RULE Japan. Goes around smiling, kissing kids and women and saying all is well while ignoring the rest of the world.” Shuffling back against the cold plastic seats, Kagmai sighed.

“Well it's still better then the States.”

 

Falling into a comfortable silence, the redhead watched the dark lights and flashes of Tokyo fly by. The high buildings and narrow side streets so very different then what he'd gotten used to in LA. Getting up when directed, they crossed from the train to the station and onwards up to street level.

“Still the same place?” Picking up on some familiar landmarks as they waited at a set of traffic lights, Tatsuya nodded.

“Yup, but renovated. When are you going to start speaking Japanese again? Or are you that out of practice.” Blushing a little as he heaved his suitcase along, Kagami had to admit he hadn't even noticed the fault in his language. It was ingrained habit and one he'd have to break soon.

“Yeah,” he said slowly, easing back into his native tongue with little issue. “No need to use it over there.” Pausing as they reached the ground floor of a large apartment block, Kagami was thrilled to be so close to bed. He was exhausted and his hand ached from carrying his suitcase.

“Elevators busted by the way, so stairs.” Groaning in frustration the redhead pointed to his bag.

“What the fuck? I thought this place was like the young Ritz or something.” Taking the handle of his suitcase and dragging it along, Tatsuya looked apologetic.

“I know, we've been asking them to fix it for weeks, but nothing ever gets done here unless you want to fork out the money yourself, which I do not.”

 

The trial of the stairs over and the apartment insight, Kagami all but collapsed the moment they entered. Tatsuya's sofa was wide, soft and big enough that his shoulders didn't awkward slip of the sides and for a sleepy moment, he didn't want to move. Opting that the best place to sleep would be here tonight. Accepting his brother's offer for a drink, the redhead sat up, gazing around the room as he assessed in the small living space. The last time he'd been here Tatsuya had just moved and owned very little when it came to personal belongings. But after settling happily for three years the amount of paintings, art and other small knick knacks had increased. Beyond admiring the beautiful paintings lining the walls, much of it Kagami brushed right over, not holding his interest for long, especially not while tired. But there was something, something natural sitting among the clutter of unnatural sculpture and modern art.

 

Hopping up on shaky feet, he moved across the room, picking up the item and holding it to the light with increased interest. A feather. A single feather on a piece of velvet.

“Careful,” Tatsuya appeared beside him, glass of water in hand. “It's Liu's and I'll ever get one so don't break it or anything.” Turning the object over in his hands and inspecting it closer, Kagami was almost sure the colour changed as he held it to the light again. The colour he'd labelled as black shifted suddenly, turning to shades of dark chocolate and ash. It was like a mini universe all within the thirty odd centimetres of feather. An angel feather. One of the rarest and most beautiful collectables on the market. And very highly prized. Day time TV was filled with antique shopping channels, and the few Kagami caught during his days off always sold angel feathers and at an outrageous price.

“From your big seller?” Falling back onto the sofa Tatsuya nodded.

“Yeah one of them, the nicest one at least. Kensuke is just cold and Masako is just terrifying. I don't even work with her any more.” Raising an eyebrow over the rim of his glass, Kagami cocked his head to the side.

“There are female angels?” Wracking his brain he tried to think of any time he'd seen or heard of them being mentioned but came up with a blank, unless he was considering Christmas cards or Halloween costumes.

“Some” his brother replied airily. “But they're so rare they're usually protect by RULE. Not to mention they're scary as fuck.” Blowing out a breath, his fringe lifting as he did, Tatsuya shook his head. “Every time I met her I thought she was going to eat me alive. Scary shit.”

 

Putting back the feather with careful hands, Kagami scratched the back of his head.

“I don't doubt. Hey is it okay if I hit the sack? I didn't sleep on the plane and I can feel the jet-lag getting to me.” Waving him off with a smile, his brother walked him down the hall, switching on the light as he gestured to the redhead's new room. Clean and a little on the small side, the fold out sofa looked ever so inviting, even though he knew his feet would be hanging off the edge. “I have never been happier to see a sofa bed. What time is breakfast tomorrow?” Shrugging, Tatsuya checked his phone.

“Whenever you want. There's food in the fridge. I have a meeting with a dealer at ten o'clock, so just take your time.” Pleased by the lack of a deadline or a wake up call, Kagami patted his brother on the back before bidding him good night.

 

Stripping down to his boxers and crashing out atop the blankets, the redhead closed his eyes to the dull light seeping in through the small window above his makeshift bed. His head ached and as sleep took him over, the uncertainty of the future ate at him. Things were going to change from here on out and he only hoped it was for the best.

 

 

 

 

 

With a couple of days to resettle and get his sleeping pattern back into a somewhat regular routine, Kagami aced his interview with the Metropolitan Fire Department, gaining his first shift within the week. He worked three shadow shifts and as soon as the captain of his division noticed his level of experience and strength he was promoted to the elite, special ops unit in a heartbeat. He was over the moon, the pay was great and although he was on constant call, it wasn't as if he had a life it was interrupting.

 

Coming back to the apartment, stinking of sweat and feeling the uncomfortable stiffness of his hair due to grease and the smoke just he couldn't seem to wash out after heavens know how many shampooings, Kagami was looking forward to a shower. Going to the gym was his only social activity since arriving and even then social was the wrong word. He just put in his headphones and ignored all those around him while working out and breaking a sweat.

 

Reading over the note Tatsuya had left him, he let out a tired sigh.

 

_Going out for dinner and wine. So much wine._

_There is plenty to eat in the fridge. I unpacked the dishwasher._

_Please sort the recycle. I'll be back late._

_Tatsuya_

 

Scrunching up the note and binning it in, the redhead enjoyed his shower until the annoying beep of his pager started to ring. Towel around his waist and trying to dry his hands as he twisted off the taps and hopping out, Kagami read the text that flashed across the screen with a groan.

 

_Warehouse fire, 67473 Shinbashi street, all crews ASAP._

 

Drying his hair and pulling on pair of jeans and a singlet, the redhead sped out the door. When choosing which department to apply to, he'd been pleased to discover one, just down the street and cross the rail bridge. On top of his game it took him a good five minutes to run to the squad room, but after a night at the gym and no dinner, it felt more like eight. Getting chew out by his captain as he tugged on his boots and jumped on board the truck, Kagami strapped in as he high fived two of his co workers with a smile.

“Did we interrupt your bath princess?” Tisking as he slapped on his HazMat gear, the redhead ignore the jibe, focusing on the address and outlay of the building with a cool, professional mind set. This was something he knew, what he did best. It made him feel needed and paid his bills. People could joke and tease him all they wanted, so long as he managed to get the job done in a safe and productive manner, it was all that matter.

 

The blaze was being attended by another six crew, but the internal extraction was their speciality. The sound of his own breathing was like a second nature and as their radios clicked on and the checks went ahead, he siked himself up readying for the incoming job.

“We have two civilians, both on the ground floor to the East side. We'll enter through here and then move through in groups of two. Buddy up with your partner, ready the O2 tanks and head to the rendezvous point.” Listening over his captains orders and strapping his air tank on to his HazMat harness, Kagami paired up with his usual partner and awaited the signal to head inside.

 

Even through his mask and layers of woollen uniform, he could feel the heat and see the flame licking up and down the walls of the warehouses. They were entering a burning building, falling down around their ears and with ash and debris falling over their masks. Listening to the okay come through the crackle of his radio, his feet moved automatically as he and five other men pounded the East door down and raced inside.

 

There was silence for a few moment, several seconds, sometimes more, sometimes less. A time when the world slowed down and there was nothing but sound of his breathing and the flicker of flame and fire. It was almost an addiction, the kind of thing adrenaline junkies craved and paid big money for. He did it for money, saved people lives and got his own kicks from the game, this was his time to shine.

“One civilian on the left. Other is unknown, spread out in pairs and find them.” Working with his partner to scourer around the wall and North wing, Kagami focused on putting one foot over the other as he scanned the room, raising his voice over the obstacle of the mask before his face, calling out for contact and receiving none. The heat was growing, he could feel it on his back and upper body, the roof was soon to collapse and they only have five to ten minutes at best. Frustrated and ringing through findings to the crew, he was relieved to hear the West wing duo had found their missing civilian. Turning on his heel as he assessed the final burning structure of the building, Kagami all but fell over his feet as he missed an obstruction beneath him.

 

An obstruction with blue hair. With a moment of panic, his training and instinct kicked in and as he heaved up the unlisted civilian and relayed his finding back to the crew. But it wasn't as simple as he'd first thought. Kneeling and lifting with his legs, the redhead struggled to lift the unidentified individual. It wasn't a tall person, in fact they appeared quiet small, so why he couldn't pull an easier throw and hold was beyond him.

“Oh my God, fuck.” The sound of his partner’s voice crackling in his ear caused him to freeze. Arms still wrapped around the individual in the perfect form, Kagami frowned.

“What? A threat?”

“No” but the other fireman appeared frazzled. “Just let me help.” Immediately going to knock him back, he fell short as he watched his friend kneel beside him and grip the person from behind.

“What are you-” The words died in his throat. His mind blanked because no training and experienced had prepared him for this. Wings. Beautiful, big, ash covered wings, heavier then the being himself and piled up in his co worker's arms.

“We have an unidentified angel. Male. Appears unconscious, someone contact RULE.” The words came naturally, flowing from his lips as he worked side by side with his partner, making their way through the burning showroom floor, assisted by other pairs as they passed through the exit and pushed through until reaching the EMTs.

 

Yanking off his HazMat mask and letting the EMTs get to work, Kagami stared down at the angel in complete awe. He was beautiful. And like all angels he was unnatural perfect. Humans could never reached such perfection, it was unnerving, but covered in soot and ash, barely breathing and with the burning stench of feathers in the air, Kagami felt like his heart was breaking.

“Move aside and return to your squad.” Pushed aside by a fast acting paramedic, the redhead returned to the truck, working through his final orders and finishing off with his crew to put out the final fringes of the fire.

 

“Holy fuck we lucked out.” The whole ride home his partner was ecstatic. Barely sitting still, he bounced around in his seat, tugging at his hair with his eyes wide. “Can you believe it? We touched him. I mean through gloves yeah. My girlfriend is not going to believe this. Did you recognise him?” Slapped back down by his commanding officer, Kagami did his best to ignore his friend's chatter.

“Settle down. RULE arrived seconds after we reported it, but he's not a member of the Generation of Miracles, I would have recognised him otherwise.” Rubbing his nose to get the itching smell and feel of ash from his sinusitis, the redhead pulled a face.

“The Generation of Miracles? The heads of RULE Japan?” Nodding his captain looked embarrassed for a moment.

“My daughter has a big poster of them all on her bedroom wall. He's not one of them.” Laughing a little as his discomfort, Kagami sat back to try and relax his nerves and excitement. It had been an angel. A real, live angel, in his hands. He'd held him. He'd been closer to an angel then most people would ever be in their entire life. It was so incredible. But he far too sleepy right now to enjoy it as much as he should and all he wanted was to go home and head to bed. That and one more thing.

“Captain, did we receive an update before bailing?” Checking the ipad in hand, the older man in the front of the cab nodded.

“Status says alive. Well done Kagami, you saved an angel. There's a special place in heaven for you now.”


	2. Chapter Two

Home was warm and welcome. It was late and the light in Tatsuya's room was off, so he crept through the house silently. Still cold pocari sweat in hand, he fell into bed face first and hand damp. He'd showered at the station and his hair was still wet even after the walk home. Finishing his drink and forcing himself to roll over, Kagami was pleased by the twenty four hours off he was given. He hadn't had a sleep in since he arrived and now was such a welcomed chance he almost turned off his phone to ensure he could truly enjoy it.

 

Falling into sleep was easy. A work out on top of the events of the evening were weighing heavy on him and sleep was the perfect solution to his aches and pains.

 

“ _Kagami Taiga? Like the animal?”_

_Blinking awake, Kagami stared up at what should have been his ceiling but instead was a roof of what appeared to be the basketball court from his high school in LA. Sitting up, hand to his head, he looked around with wide eyes and immediately went into panic mode. If this was a dream it was doubtless the strangest he'd ever had, especially since he recognised none of the people standing around him._

_“He's so very human, disgusting.”_

_“Midorima-kun, please don't say such things._

_“Will this take long? I need to go back to the kitchen.”_

_“Murasakibaracchi. This is Kurokocchi's saviour, at least give him five minutes.”_

 

_Kagami was freaking out. Completely and totally freaking out. This was in no way a dream, especially as he was heaved up on to his feet by strong arms. Kagami was tall. It was one of his most defining features, but he suddenly felt incredibly dwarfed by the giant standing before him. Coupled with impossibly large wings, the man, no angel in front of him was truly terrifying._

_“Kagami-kun.” He couldn't breath, he was sure he was dying and at the tiniest touch of his elbow, he all but jumped through the roof. “Kagami-kun” the small voice repeated. “I am here to thank you, please ignore the others.” Looking away from the purple haired monster, Kagami was wide eyed as he met the sky blue gaze of a small angel to his left._

 

_As if fading in from the darkness, the angel from the burning warehouse smiled up at him warmly. “Thank you.” His voice was quiet and mellow, the kind of voice you wanted from a doctor or a nursery school teacher. The unnatural perfection he'd so admired before came through in all too real light. Without the ash and blackened soot, his wings matched the colour of the sky on a clear day. Blue and silver with slither of white and the smallest hints and highlights of dark blue. They were enchanting and ever so beautiful. “Thank you Kagami-kun. My feathers are highly prized by collectors, would you like one?”_

 

_Losing his breath, the redhead couldn't decided if he'd accidentally spoken out loud or if these monsters were reading his mind._

_“We're not monsters and yes we entered through your conscious.”_

_“Just to thank you.” Coming in from the darkened sidelines of his internal basketball court, two another angels joined him at the centre mark. He knew one. Kagami had been him everywhere. On the subway, on top of taxis, on the billboard behind the back of the station. The golden poster child of the GOM, the heads of RULE Japan, Kise Ryōta. The other he didn't recognise, tall and lanky, green haired with glasses, he had an uncontrollable moment of confusion as he wondered if angel needed glasses._

_“Yes of course. I don't wear them for vanity.” Frustrated Kagami put his hands over his ears as he fending on the eavesdropping angels._

 

_Rolling his eyes, a bandaged hand pushed his glasses up his nose as the green haired angel sighed._

_“I have said my piece and seen your saviour Kuroko, I have no desire to stay further. Good night.” Turning with a flurry of feathers and distaste, Kagami was slack jawed at the flashing colours that shone in the angel's wings. How were they that beautiful? It was like walking through a forest, greens and browns shining and shimmering as they faded into the darkness._

_“But what about my wings Kagamicchi? Are they not the finest you've ever seen?” The flash and flare of pure gold shone before his eyes as Kise spread his wings wide. “See? Gorgeous.” Opening his mouth, too surprised and overwhelmed to reply, Kagami was thankful when the small blue angel pushed his companion aside._

_“Please Kise-kun, I need to give my thanks myself. I am thankful for your input but it is not needed. Take Murasakibara-kun with you and leave. He looks hungry.”_

_“I'm always hungry Kuroko-chin.” Monstrous wings of violet and silver folded down against his back as the purple giant waved him goodbye, dragging the golden angel off with him under very verbal protest._

_“Wait, but please, Kagamicchi you can have one of my feathers if you like. One sold for three million yen on ebay last month.”_

 

_Listening to the fading voices in his head. Kagami rubbed his temples, wishing for nothing but a good night's sleep and this intrusion to be over. He must have been dreaming. It was just the influence of the day. Things like this didn't happen, angels didn't talk like that. Not like real people. Angels were pure and virtuous, not vain or gluttonous and rude._

_“Wrong Kagami-kun. Angels are the same as humans. Worse in some cases. We are immortal. Our lives are longer, forever and in many cases our faults are intensified because of it.” Jumping as the small angel touched his elbow again, Kagami was almost pulling his hair out._

_“That's so creepy. Just fucking get out of my head.” He paused staring around the empty court with a sudden shudder. “Am I dead?” Smiling a little, the angel shook his head._

_“No, not yet. And neither am I thanks to you.” Holding out his hand in a familiar human gesture, Kagami was nervous to take it, least he get bitten or torn in two. Firmly shaking the smaller hand, he shook it while forcing a smile. “Tetsuya Kuroko, the shadow of the GOM and one of the seven heads of RULE Japan.”_

_“Kagami Taiga, fireman?” He didn't mean to sound so unsure, but he'd never met an angel before and in the matter of minutes he'd met four, it was unnerving at best._

_“Relax Kagami-kun, I'm not going to eat you.” He smiled, “or tear you in half.” Forcing a small laugh, the redhead sighed, feeling uncomfortably sleepy._

_“Thanks for that.”_

_“No, thank you.” Bowing low, his head almost to his knees, Kuroko's wings almost touched the floor. “I owe you my life and I will be eternally grateful.”_

 

_He was used to thanks, especially in his line work. But this was a hundred times different. It felt all too important, like being owed a favour from the Mafia or winning luck from a rabbit's foot. There was going to be a catch to this, he just knew it._

_“It's okay, really. It's my job, it's good to see you're looking well.” The searing smell of burning feathers came to mind, but with a sneaky look now, his wings looked full and fluffy. No burns or singes anywhere._

_“We heal quickly.” Spreading his wings and offering him an unobstructed view, Kuroko smiled at him. “They're fine, thank you.” Yawning, Kagami felt almost delirious with lack of sleep._

_“That's good to hear. I'm glad, they're too beautiful to wreck.” Looking pleased, the smaller man bowed again, waving slightly as the court and the blue of his hair faded._

_“Thank you again Kagami-kun. Good night, sleep well.”_

 

 

Jolting up right, his head pounding, Kagami licked his dry lips. He felt like he'd been out the whole night drinking but had nothing to show for it but a horrific hangover. Checking his phone for the time, he pleased to see that lack of messages and emergencies on screen. Laying back and staring at the ceiling, he considered going back to sleep, but only for a minute. Forcing his legs over the edge of his sagging spring bed, the redhead hopped up on shaky feet. They ached like the devil and his head didn't feel much better. He needed coffee or an energy drink, or both at the same time. Not so surprised to see Tatsuya had left for work, there was no note left behind this time and he still had to sort out the recycle. Checking the fridge as he boiled the kettle, Kagami groaned as he sorted through the shelves. His brother was still locked in the American love of frozen food. Lots of pre fried things in boxes ready to be stuck in the oven at a moments noticed. When he'd lived alone and worked such late hours, mid night snacks were common place and without the skill to cook up decent meals after midnight, Tatsuya usually ate fairly badly.

 

Taking out a wilted bag of salad mix and pulling a face at the liquidized sludge at the bottom of the bag, the redhead refused to cook anything from this fridge. A shopping trip was in order and that would take time and effort on his day off. But unless he wanted to live off frozen spring rolls and quiches he needed to. Fueled by coffee and a drink he managed to snag from the vending machine in the foyer, Kagami thought about using his merger savings to pick up a new bed, one large enough to accommodate his entire height. And not have that giant, whacking great bar running down the middle. Even the rest beds at the station were in better condition.

 

The large open air market around the corner from their apartment block was the perfect place to pick up fresh fruit and vegetables. Enough to get him through the day at least. Searching through a stack of zucchinis, he turned to glance at the price before looking back to the pallet. There was something. Something standing just beyond his vision and out the corner of his eyes. Looking up suddenly and focusing on the blur, the redhead rubbed his sore and tired eyes at the empty space beside him. He was losing his mind, dreams about angels and feathers were doing his head in. Maybe he could talk to the counsellor on staff at the station, this sounded far too much like the PTSD he'd seen his crew go through after traumatic events in the past.

 

Arms filled with produce and paper wrapped meat, he walked back down the long, busy stall aisles, groaning as the apple on the top of his pile rolled to the floor. Only it didn't. Caught in mid air and replaced snugly on top of his pile between the quarter pineapple and chicken breast. Jaw slack, Kagami almost dropped his bundle, turning to glance beside him, behind him and nearly bumping into an elderly trio of ladies as he did. He was certain he was losing his mind.

“It's alright Kagami-kun. It's just me.” Oh and now the voices started. He needed to call that shrink right away and book in a session before some little leprechaun started telling him to burn things. “Kuroko.” The voice confirmed. Eyes wide as he instinctively looked up and was reward with nothing but the sky, his eyes burned with the brightness of the sun, but still no blue eyed angel.

“I am legit going crazy.”

“Please relax Kagami-kun,” came the quiet voice somewhere impossibly close to his ear. “This is my gift, misdirection.” Confused but realising he was blocking the path between the stalls, the redhead pushed on. He needed to find a bag, just a single plastic bag for his food and just pretend that the incredibly dangerous, all powerful, invisible immortal wasn't following him.

 

 

Bag in hand and mind racing, Kagami tried in vain to erase his mind. Keeping it blank in order to avoid any mishaps like the night before, if that had ever really happened anyway. But it must have. Looking over his shoulder again to any casual observer it would appear to be a very large man looking very scared about being stalked. And all for no reason as again there was nothing there.

“Are you going to do some cooking?” What a casual tone and so close to him as well. Licking his dry lips and crossing the rail bridge just after the station, Kagami just stared straight ahead.

“What the fuck was that last night?” Could he swear in front of angels? Would he be going to hell for that?

“I do apologise for the presences of my colleague. After such a long time together boundaries are a hard thing to establish. I am very sorry.” That still didn't answer his question, but rather then make an issue of it, he chose to remain silent. “Angels have long had the ability to enter the dreams and minds of humans, one of our seven has a particularly strong ability to do so. So strong he can even project our conscious to yours all the way from Teikō. But again I apologise for the others. I simply wanted to convey my thanks.”

“And now?” Kagami grit out, pleased to see the foyer door of his apartment building slowly approaching.

“And now what?” The voice said, still so polite and mild.

“And can you read my mind now?” There was almost laughter, although it sounded more like a scoff.

“Well obviously not Kagami-kun.” Letting out the breath he'd be holding and take another deep one, the redhead sighed. That was somewhat of a relief. It was so incredibly difficult to try and think about nothing and only nothing. It was in those moments that all his worst secret came to mind, however remembering how he wet his bed at summer camp was probably of little use to an angel, but it was uncomfortable all the same.

“So can I help you?” Getting to the door of the foyer, he wondered if Kuroko would need to be invited in, like some kind of vampire.

“Not at all, I'm simply here to observe and help you. Think of me as your helpful little shadow.” Thinking of the best way to reject his kind offer, Kagami jumped as his phone rung, so on edge he nearly pissed his pants.

 

“What?”

“Rude.” His brother's voice was clear and cut through the tiny speaker with ease. He was most likely locked in his office looking professional and capable but playing Peggle on his phone. “I was just calling to see if you were up. Want to get some lunch? My lunch break starts in fifteen minutes.” He couldn't deal with this right now, not when there was a unhelpful shadow on his tail.

“Not today, I just got some lunch. Maybe tomorrow.” Hanging up as he heard Tatsuya go to draw out another word, Kagami sighed.

“I am very thankful for the offer Kuroko...” he paused, unsure what the correct honorific would be. “Kuroko but I think I'll be fine from now on. Thank you.” The startling lack of a reply worried him. If he offended the angel would he go on some kind of international hit list? He'd probably be dead on the next site fire, nothing too suspicious. The greater population couldn't know angels were going about murdering people, there would be mass panic.

 

Opening the door to his apartment and putting down his bags to straighten his shirt, the redhead jumped a literal foot in the air as he raised his gaze. It was as if he'd materialised out of thin air to stand there barely a foot away. Wings tucked neatly against his back and blue eyes taking in the room.

“Holy fucking shit snacks. Can you not!?” Too angry to be scared of any divine wrath, Kagami held a hand to his heart. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I was always here Kagami-kun, please calm down.” About to cram his foot up his ass, angel or not, the redhead was stopped by Kuroko soft words.

“It's been such a long time since I entered a mortal's house.” Scanning the room, he walked around the perimeter, dragging his fingers along the shelves of collectables and staring intently at the paintings above them. “This is Masako's work.” Pointing to a particularly fetching red and white landscape, the small angel cocked his head to the side. “I liked her older works better. Before Alex passed.”

 

Choosing to ignore his unwanted house guest, Kagami picked up his bags and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Kuroko to his human observation and inspection. He was just washing the corn and cabbage for his lunch, when blue eyes caught his attention from across the breakfast nook.

“Are you owned by Murasakibara-kun?” Confused, Kagami shook his head slowly.

“I don't think so. I don't know what that is.” He was getting frustrated now and flustered and all he wanted was his stir-fry.

“Murasakibara-kun. The titan. The tall angel with purple hair you met last night.” Flashbacks to the monstrous giant and his colossal wings made him cringe.

“Ah yeah him. No, I have no connection to him at all.” Pulling a face, Kuroko hummed as he brought his hands up to the kitchen light, Tatsuya's prized feather in his hand.

“No? Because this belongs to Liu-senpai and you have quite a few of Masako's painting. Both are members of the titan's household.” Thinking over this new information as he sliced the meat for his dish, Kagami shrugged.

“I don't know, my brother works with angels selling their art and stuff. It's probably through that.” Looking thoughtful, the small angel walked around the kitchen, his fingers running along the stainless steel of the bench and its many appliances.

“Human and angel relations are rocky at the moment. Any positive interaction is good interaction.” Frowning as he thought about his only interaction with an angel ever, it was easy to see why.

 

“What are you making?” Kuroko was so close, appearing at his elbow to lean in over the wok with large eye. Resisting the urge to thump him back a step, Kagami took a deep breath.

“Stir fry.” Maybe if he was blunt and quiet enough, the angel would get the message and leave. Although as he watched the smaller male walked back through the kitchen and sit down at the breakfast nook, he nearly blew a fuse. “Look Kuroko, I'm happy you're okay and I'm pleased you're taking an interest in humans and all that. But this is my day off, so if you'd like to come see me at the station sometime I'd be happy to meet you there.” Sitting on the edge of the chair, swinging his legs back and forth, Kuroko hummed.

“I can not be seen in public Kagami-kun. I observe without interaction.”

“Then why are you here now?” Focusing on tossing the wok and coating the meat and vegetables with sweet and sour sauce, took his mind from his guest but only for a second.

“Because Kagami-kun has already seen me so I have nothing to hide.” Just his luck. Beyond his small size the blue haired, little immortal was tenacious.

“Well maybe come back when I'm doing something more interesting to observe.”

“This is interesting enough. I haven't watched someone cook in centuries. Oh wait, that's a lie. Murasakibara-kun cooked us breakfast a couple of years ago.” He paused, a far away look entering his eyes. “It was such a disastrous.” Unable to stop a small chuckle, Kagami glanced over his shoulder quickly at the small angel.

“Can't cook?” Shaking his head, Kuroko looked pleasantly comfortable, even without leaning against the back of the chair.

“Oh no, Murasakibara-kun is a brilliant cook. But there were all six of us, plus consorts helping out. After that everyone was banned from working in the kitchen together.”

 

Taking the wok off the heat and moving to the fridge, the redhead poured out a glass of juice, reconsidering as he went to put the carton back.

“Do you want a drink?” Under the scrutiny of wide, blue eyes, Kagami resisted the urge to shudder.

“Do you have any milk and vanilla essence?”

“Um...” Running down a mental list of inventory, he shrugged. “Maybe? Is that what angels drink?” Nodding slowly, Kuroko waited patiently as the redhead raced around the kitchen.

“It's what I drink. Usually with iced cream.” Narrowing his eyes as he passed him the glass, Kagami pulled a face.

“You mean a milkshake? You like vanilla milkshakes?” Taking a long drink, Kuroko shrugged.

“I suppose, the staff know what I like.” Finishing serving his lunch, Kagami spilt the dish, offering the angel a small bowl of steaming vegetables and beef.

“You have staff?” Wishing he could react the question the moment it slipped from his lips, the redhead could have hit himself. He had doubtless been waited upon on hand and foot since he was born. Had he even had second rate stir fry with slightly sinewy beef and crunchy, undercooked corn? Probably not. But as they began their meal, Kagami was pleased to see he didn't spit it back out.

 

“Thank you very much Kagami-kun, this is very tasty.” A little thrilled by the compliment, the reality of the situation suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He was sitting in his kitchen, sitting side by side with angel. It was an impossible situation he could have never dreamed of and yet here he was. Scoffing down his meal in record time, the redhead sat back with a grunt, stomach full and head no longer pounding.

“So why were you even in that warehouse? It was condemned months ago. The only others in there were a couple of junkies, you trying to get a hit?” Shaking his head, Kuroko refused to meet his eye, staring into the depth of his milk as if it held all the answers to the universe.

“RULE business.” Raising an eyebrow, Kagami thought over the vague information with mild curiosity.

“Angel business eh? Must have been some kind of business to have you trapped in a burning building.” The silence continued to hang heavy in the air, even as the angel stood up and moved across the kitchen, ditching his dishes in the sink.

“Immortality is not a certainty Kagami-kun. As I said before I am so thankful for your efforts in my escape. And thank you for lunch.” Twisting in his seat and watching him go to leave, the redhead smiled slightly.

“Okay, well just doing my job. And ah, you're welcome? Sorry it wasn't what you're used to.” Shaking his head, the angel smiled warmly.

“Not at all. Good bye Kagami-kun, I hope we meet again.” Going to get up but only getting half way there as the mysterious angel slipped out of existence without a sound, Kagami tossed up his hands in frustration. That was obviously a touchy subject and by his quick escape it was nothing he wanted to share, even with his grand saviour.

 

Cleaning up with his head slowly beginning to ache with fatigue, Kagami promised himself a nap before dinner, just to make up on some of his missing sleep. Especially with his slumber so rudely interrupted the night before. Dragging his feet through the living room, the strange nature of the day was completely lost on him, Kagami made sure to lock the door, least he receive any more unwelcome guests. Turning to head down the hall towards his room, something caught his eye. Inwardly groaning, the worry that he hadn't really lost his shadow was quickly put to rest and replaced with awe. Laying side by side Tatsuya's prized artist's feather, was a startling collectible of blue and silver. Unique and shimmering, Kagami couldn't help but smile in amazement. The highly prized feather of Tats Kuroko now called his mantel piece home. Convinced his brother was going to flip out, the redhead left the feather perched upon the velvet, ready for a nap and a hopefully relaxing afternoon.


	3. Chapter Three

He'd managed an extra two hours sleep, more then he'd expected his body to let him. But it wasn't his internal body clock that buzzed him awake, it was Himuro.

“Dude where the shit did you get that feather?” Usually he would have been pissed at such a rude wake up but by the fanatic look in his brother's eye and his accompanying question, Kagami grinned.

“Oh I just picked it up on the way back from the market. Why? Is it special?” Shaking his head wildly, his slanted fringe slipping from its usual style, Himuro looked anything but happy.

“No no no dude. I'm serious. The Shadow is nasty business! Bad bad bad angel. Spy for the Generation of Miracles, he's like the mastermind behind all the Asian RULE branch interaction. Scary guy so why the fuck do you have his feather?” Rubbing his eyes as he sat up, the redhead felt the bed shift as it groaned under the weight of two grown men.

“Warehouse fire, yesterday.” Had it really been yesterday? It felt like so much had happened in that time, more then should be able or allowed to cram into twenty fours hours. “I saved him, Kuroko and he was here observing.” Eyes wide, his brother looked concerned.

“Oh dude, that's not good. That's scary shit. Angels are not to be messed with, people die all the time because of this shit.”

“But I couldn't get rid of him.” Sitting up straighter Kagami sighed. “He just kept talking about how thankful he was and how he wanted to be seen and to observe. Wait, how dangerous is this guy?” Shrugging, Himuro fiddled with the silver ring around his neck restlessly.

“I don't know. But angels in general are dangerous. It was the reason I stopped working with Masako one on one. You just can't be safe around them, they're not human. They're beautiful and powerful but fucking terrifying and any member of the Generation of Miracles needs to feared.” His stomach twisting uncomfortably, Kagami need a some water or juice, or maybe even something stronger.

“I thought he wasn't one of the Generation of Miracles.” Falling back on the bed, the dark haired man looked unsure.

“I don't know, Liu might know, but even then he probably won't tell me. I think he is though. Like no official, he just kind of works-”

“In the shadows?” Laughing but catching himself quickly, the older man groaned.

“Yeah, just like that.” Blowing his hair from his eyes, Himuro patted his brother on the back. “Just be careful okay? They're dangerous and shit.” Stretching as he went to hop up off the bed with a hop, skip and jump, Kagami pulled his brother up.

“I'll be fine. You want to get some dinner since we missed lunch?” Returning his smile as he stood up, Himuro nodded.

“Sure sounds good. Oh by the way, it's worth six million yen.” Laughing at his shocked face, the thin man slapped him on the back again. “You should have asked for like another seven. Our family would never have to work again. Like forever.”

 

 

 

 

His day off flew by far too quickly. The increasingly loud buzz of his pager alerted to the end of his leisure late the next day. All that day as he'd sat back on the sofa and watched the incessant rambling of prime time TV, the redhead's eyes had continued to be drawn back to the blue feather on the mantel. Even with Himuro's warning and Kuroko's mysterious and sudden disappearance, Kagami still felt his heart jump a little each time he thought about the blue haired angel.

 

Heaving himself off the sofa and working his way through his on call routine, he jogged to the station and suited up in record time.

“Welcome hero, enjoy your day off?” Smiling at the friendly banter he received from his crew, Kagami settled happily in the back of the truck, listening to the back and forth between his co workers and reading over their latest call out. Petrol spill with a three car pile up, traffic allocation and chemical spill clean up. “Since you got the day off and you're relaxed and well rested you can do the man hole removal and drain clean up.” Groaning as he received his updated order, the redhead thought over the gear he'd need for below ground excursion. He hated being underground. His shoulders were too big to fit down the man hole so he'd probably be covered in bruises by tomorrow. But orders were orders and mopping up oil slicks from inside the sewers were just all part and parcel of his job.

 

Ditching the mask for a helmet and LED light set, the harness around his waist fastened low and tight, the tall man watched the manhole beside the crash site get pried up by two of his crew, big smiles on their faces. Grimacing as he stretched and began his descent below, Kagami clicked on his radio and light. The scummy walls of the tight tunnel stunk and with gum and soap sludge lining the cement walls, he choose not to look too closely. Hand over hand he climbed down the catastrophic cylinder, cringing as he slipped on the final step, feet hitting the solid walkway with a soft thud.

 

“If you crawl around six meters you'll reach an open area, you might just be able to stand. Watch out for oil slicks, we'll send down the clean up gear on a rope. Be ready.” Wincing as he tugged on his gloves and getting down on all fours, Kagami felt his head scrap along the roof of the walkway.

“That's sounds fine, I'll check out this open area. Not too many slicks yet. Those gutters are probably clogged, so start pushed through some of that with some lined wire or something.” Listening to his feed back and focusing on the task at hand, the redhead couldn't help but grumble. Bumping his elbow on the corner of the walkway as he pushed his way through into a small man made cavern. “Reached the open area, I think I can kneel.”

“Kneel?” Tugging the headphone away from his helmet as the radio crackled with uncomfortably loud static, he asked for a repeat.

“Yes kneeling.” Heaving himself up into said kneel and bracing the wall, he checked his sore elbow. Looking around to gauge the height and width of the room, Kagami reattached his headphone and listened for a new relay for orders. The continuing static was annoying at best and waiting impatiently for some kind of reply, he jumped as the static broke.

“Awaiting confirmation- A. Y-You there?” The crackling hiss and buzz made it near impossible to decipher any words. The six odd meters of solid cement was obviously playing havoc with the electronics.

“Repeat upstairs. Please re-”

 

 

He imagined this was what being attacked by a shark would feel like. Except that he was in the centre of the earth and to his knowledge sharks didn't live in the sewer. Or have wings. The rocketing pain in his skull and back made it nearly impossible to focus at all. His instinct went into overdrive as he kicked out and some how made contact with his attacker.

“Big boy. Surprising, but all too human.” Clenching his fist and swinging sideways only to cry out in agony as his hand hit the wall, Kagami knew it was in trouble. “And stupid too.” The world shifted as the filthy floor slid out underneath him. “I hate touching humans, they're so disgusting.” His foot twisted as if caught in a vice and for a sicken second he was sure he'd heard a snap. He was in shock the rational part of his mind decided, there wouldn't be any real pain until later, when he could think straight was he wasn't be dragged along in the sewers.

 

It was a like a nightmare or something from the scene of a horror film. He couldn't move any more, his body had all about given up, struggling lamely, his land shark attacker stopped suddenly.

“Come out out little shadow, I knew I could smell something.”

“How you can smell anything down here is amazing.” The world stopped spinning, Kagami groaned, listening to the chatter with blurred and fading vision.

“You get used to it when you've lived down here for so long. How is Kise? I do miss our competitions.”

“If you miss Kise-kun so much I suggest you should contact with himself yourself. Although I don't know how Aomine-kun would take it.” A sound like a dying animal echoed around the confided quarters, making his doubtless already bleeding ears hurt.

“Don't you dare speak to me about fucking useless bastard. My jaw never healed right, it clicks on large words.”

“Well it's a good thing you don't know many.” The snark behind the comment almost made Kagami laugh, another place, another time it would have been funny. Now it was just something to hold on to, ensuring that he wasn't losing his mind and keeping him concious for as long as possible.

 

“You've got of sass for someone so small. Your guard dogs aren't around to protect little shadow, watch your mouth and move along. Or you might find yourself in a burning warehouses again.”

“I don't wish for a fight Haizaki-kun, just let the human go and I'll leave you be to your underground.” Maybe he should try to get away, Kagami thought, to roll into the mess and filth around him and drag his sorry ass off down the tunnel. Anything to try and get out his horrific situation. Maybe if he could get his headset working he could get a crew down here. And then what? Have them caught up whatever angelic pissing match was going on? Whatever Kuroko was doing here he was at least thankful for his presences, just so he wasn't alone.

“I can't do that, not when I have Hanamiya on my back. He lets me have the run of these sewers and if he wants me to off some human, I'm not going to go against him. He outranks me. He outranks you. I outrank you. So step the fuck down and leave me to do my job.”

“I can't let you do that Haizaki-kun, please just let the human go and we'll both leave here unscathed.” The harsh laughter that followed was indication of what his attack thought of Kuroko's proposal.

“I don't think so little shadow, I have my orders.” Coughing, his throat dry and tasting blood Kagami could barely keep his eyes open. His LED was puttering out slowly into darkness and with a final crackle and hiss in his ear, the redhead slowly gave up with his battle of unconsciousness, slipping into a thankful and painless lull of sleep. The last thing his bruised and tried eyes saw before giving in was that familiar bright blue.

 


	4. Chapter Four

When he was fifteen, his father had crashed their 1989 Mercedes into the back of a truck on the North Pittsburgh turnpike. It had hurt like hell and when he'd woken up Kagami had cried for hours until the nurses had noticed he was awake. It wasn't even the pain of his broken leg, the sting of his cheeks as salty tears ran into the grazes on his face or the ache of his bladder. It was worry for his father, remembering the look of terror on his face as he swerved to try and miss the incoming collision. Waking up alone he'd never been more terrified in his entire life and the relief and thankfulness of discovering his father was safe meant more then any gift he'd ever received.

 

Waking up now, the dark light of what was doubtless some emergency room ward greeted him like an old friend. The oddest sensation of nostalgia suddenly hit him. Was his father okay? What condition was the car in? Why was the ceiling glowing? Expect that hadn't been a car crash and his father was fine, living back in California and that wasn't the ceiling. That was the arch of an angel's wing. Jumping into wakefulness, his heart racing, the strength of a strong hand pinned him to the mattress.

“Please relax. Kuroko, calm your human. I can't work if he's trying to escape.” Reaching out to knock the hand off his shoulder, Kagami's stomach rolled. Everything hurt and nothing was okay. His back felt like he'd been stuck on a fast food hot plate and his foot was surely broken. The gut wrenching memory of the snap and crack of his ankle had bile biting at the back of his throat.

“Kagami-kun.” Lulling his head to the side, the redhead caught the gaze of luminance blue eyes. “Please relax, Midorima-kun is the best healer RULE has.”

“Wasting my talent my humans like you is a rarity. Be thankful.” Watching the delicate twist of a frown on Kuroko's pale feature, Kagami cracked a small smile.

“Talks a lot.” His voice sounded hoarse, rough and barely above a whisper. Levelling his face with the redhead's, the small angel brushed his fridge from his eyes.

“Thankfully he isn't all talk. He's actually very good.”

“The best,” came the surly reply from somewhere to his left. “So please shut up and let me work.” The sour look on Kuroko's face remained, even as he knelt beside the bed.

 

“How are you feeling Kagami-kun? Is the pain too much?” Going to shrug but discovery he couldn't, the redhead sighed heavily.

“Been worse.” His mouth tasted terrible, he felt almost embarrassed to be speaking so close to such a divine being.

“If your pain level is between seven to ten, please inform us now so we can up your medication a little more.” The professional tone from his side was accompanied by strong fingers digging into his foot. There should have been the searing ache of a break, instead a warm feeling spread out across his body, like his every limb was filling with custard, making his sleepy and without pain. “Torn ligament and two solid breaks, Haisaki sure didn't hold back. Be thankful you are our capable hands, human surgeons would just butcher.”

“I'm sure they'd do the best they could Midorima-kun.” Focusing on the soft, almost cherub like slope and arch of Kuroko's cheeks, Kagami was almost delirious.

 

“Does he always have such a stick up his ass?” Angels were dangerous. Himuro had said that and it had been confirmed by his excursion in the sewers. So baiting one now in such a venerable position, assured him his mind must have broken as well. Small, soft hands touched his stuffy nose as Kuroko looked up then back again, smiling.

“It's simply his nature. Please ignore it.” Snorting, the fingers trailing over his cheeks and was a welcomed distraction as his foot was twisted and manipulated.

“I'll try. Is it normal to feel this sleepy?”

“If you're tired, go to sleep. Please save our ears from your noise.” The scowl from the small angel was worth risking his companion's wrath, tiny wrinkles creasing in his forward were adorable.

“Sleep if you want Kagami-kun, you're safe now.” That was comforting. Except that he was surrounded by angelic medics and the shadow stalker with million dollar wings. And yet it wasn't the strangest situation he'd found himself in in the last couple of days. Rolling on his side, Kagami groaned as bruised shoulders pressed against the mattress, sore and tender. But as the custard sensation increased until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, his jaw became slack and the world faded to painless black.

 

 

 

It must have been late. Late enough that the window across the room was black and dark on the outside. Automatically touching a hand to his forehead and rubbing his eyes, Kagami was amazed to discover his mobility completely restored. His head felt clear for the first time in days, his shoulders were tense but not aching and best of all his foot seemed better then new. Pulling back the blankets and pulling his foot into his lap, the redhead inspected the heel and arch with awe. Rolling his ankle without a single ting, the tall man risked standing up off the bed with a shaky hop.

 

His head spun slightly, but he shook off in seconds, scanning his surroundings with wide eyes. This was not the hospital room he expected. In fact it didn't look much like a ward room at all. More like a conference room briskly switched for a second purpose. It was almost blatantly obvious that he was alone. Even the unusual sensation of having Kuroko on his tail was gone. Walking to the door, he paused, hand lingering over the handle and he strained his ears to hear.

“I say get him up.”

“I say shut the fuck up.”

“What's your deal with this man anyway? Do you know him something?”

“No but I know Tetsu, and it's the most animated I've seen him in years.”

“Oh so it's guilt then.”

“No, fuck you, it's not guilt. It's consideration, you four eyed bastard.” Turning the handle and pulling the door open, the bright light of the hall outside made him wince. His eyes adjusting to the light seconds later, Kagami felt greatly unprepared for the sight that befall him. His doctor or what he hoped came close to a doctor was in heated discussion with another tall angel. Tall but not as imposingly monstrous as the purple haired titan, this angel had skin was like dark caramel, deep blue hair like the hours of early dusk. And a sneer capable of sinking ships. His wings matched the depths of colour to his skin and hair. Giving an almost consistent black on black, broken only with small golden highlights.

 

The temptation to just close the door and back away slowly was strong, but then he'd be trapped back in that dark conference room masquerading as a hospital ward and somehow that didn't seem any better.

“How are you feeling? No side effects from healing process? Humans sometimes experience hyper awareness and over stimulus.” The green haired doctor took his hand with a look of disdain and checked his pulse.

“I feel fine, better then before actually.” Wiping his hands down on his shirt as he turned on his heel, Midorima walked off down the hall, head held high and wings shinning.

“You're welcome. Good bye.” Left alone with the dark skinned angel, Kagami felt somewhat out of his depth and sought out some kind explanation.

“Is he coming back or...?”

“Nope, he's gone. Tetsu now owes him a favour, so just as long as you're alive he doesn't care.” Taking a step back as the angel suddenly got up in his face with his final word, Kagami jumped.

“Okay, can I help you?” Regardless he stood his ground, judging his height to be level with his new opponent.

“No not really, so you saved Tetsu huh? The fire fighter?”

“Ah yeah.” Resisting the urge to push him back, the redhead wasn't sure he'd survive for much longer if he went through with it. Crossing his arms to gain some space, a thin eyebrow raised as the other man read his body language, smirking.

“Calm down tiger.”

“Aomine-kun, thank you for entertaining Kagami-kun in my absences. Kise-kun is looking for you, he is most distraught about Haisaki-kun's reappearance. I suggest you go comfort him.” Both of them jumped and with a zing of satisfaction, the redhead was pleased that it wasn't only humans who suffered from Kuroko's surprise appearing act.

“Yeah, I'm here so I don't have to deal with that.” Frowning, the small angel's wing twitched agitatedly.

“Inconsiderate Aomine-kun.” Rubbing the back of his head with a sigh, the tall angel shrugged.

“He has Momo with him, he's got the support.” Narrowing his eyes, Kuroko stared his kin down, shaking his head. “Oh don't look at me like that.” Glancing over his shoulder Aomine rolled his eyes. “Just stop it. Akashi wants a meeting with your mortal the moment he woke up. Get him dressed to meet the Emperor and hurry up.” Giving Kagami a final pointed look, Aomine turned and tramped off down the long, empty hall. Feeling greatly out of his depth but pleased to see a familiar face, the redhead smiled at Kuroko.

 

“Not so angelic are they?” Shrugging the angel brushed passed him.

“I never said they were. It's human who paint angels in a beautiful light. Physical beauty and power does not make you a good person. We are not good people.”  _As I've been on the receiving end of,_ Kagami thought sourly, following those blue wings back into the impromptu ER. 

“At least you're honest.” Gesturing to a set of neatly packed shopping bags with designer labels, Kuroko nodded.

“I do not pretend to be anything I'm not. Unlike others.” The venom coating his words were audible and Kagami cringed at the tone. “Please dress appropriately, the heads of RULE have called a meeting and have requested your attendance. Don't worry,” he added quickly, noting the look of terror that crossed the redhead's face. “You are our guest and at the highest fortified temple in Tokyo. No harm will come to you here.” Nodding slowly as he sorted through the bags, Kagami pulled out pants and shirts costing three times more then his entirely weekly pay cheque, and was surprised to see how well they fitted. Buttoning up the silk black and white stripped dress shirt, he looked suspiciously at Kuroko.

“Have you guys been in my head again?” Sitting down on the bed with a tired huff, the blue haired angel shook his head.

“Not to my knowledge, but it is beyond my power that Akashi-kun does. The fitting however was Kise-kun's work. Your size is remarkably similar to that of Aomine-kun's, it wasn't hard to find the right fit.”

“Ah ha.” That wasn't comforting and as they left the conference room to walk down a long empty corridors, Kagami was still unsure. Even as they reached what felt like some kind of central hub.

 

It was incredible. At the start of the week if someone had told Kagami he would have seen an angel, he would have laughed in their face and walked off. But walking through a busy crowd of angels and their human associates, it was like having an out of body experience.

“This way Kagami-kun, please avoid bumping into anyone, we don't have a visitors card for you yet.” Careful not to step on any shoes, the redhead followed his small guide, passing human security guards with giant sub machine guns and tall angels with steely looks in their eyes, they headed deeper into the angelic strong hold.

“Where are we?” Looking out the long windows at the skyline of Tokyo, Kagami stopped mid step to take in the beauty.

“Teikō, headquarters of RULE Japan.” Although Kagami had never seen it in person, he'd seen it headlining postcards in tourist stores all over Japan and the fact he was standing in it now wasn't quite connecting in reality.

 

Passing more guards and a scatted selection of other dignitaries, Kagami followed Kuroko through a final check point before entering a high doored office.

“I apologise Akashi-kun, he slept longer then I expected.” All but taking a step back, Kagami froze the second he entered the room. The power and physical vibration that hit him was so strong he almost buckled at the knees. These were the heads of RULE, the Generation of Miracles. Seven of the most powerful members of the angelic community and they were all eating chips.

“Please do not rush Tetsuya, we hadn't expected your presences for sometime.” A snicker echoed around the room as the duo took a seat at a wide, circular table. Kagami felt so out of place. Even with his nice, fancy designer suit, the atmosphere in the room was thick enough to be cut with a knife. The company was not a surprise. His companionable stalker, his pessimistic doctor, the dark skinned scrapper, the golden show hound and that monstrous titan were chowing through a packet of potato chips. The only two he previously hadn't been acquainted with was bright, pink hair angel with set of breasts the envy of any woman and small nondescript redhead who wings burned blacker then pitch and whose heterochromic gaze stared right into his very soul.

 

“Welcome Kagami Taiga. Thank you for your patience and your part in reclaiming Tetsuya. It is unfortunate you have been caught up in this matter. RULE will ensure you are compensated for any time and hardship this issue has presented you. I hope you enjoy your new status as consort and we look forward to seeing again in the future at any formals social events or if we should need you at any time in between. Thank you and goodnight.” Speechless Kagami could only stare at the angel. It sounded so fake and so scripted. Had this happened before? What had even happened in the first place? What was a consort? Who was this guy?

“Akashi-kun, I think he is confused. Perhaps we can be so kind as to explain the situation more in depth.” His spine ram rod straight, the pectoral feathers on his wings twitching with irritation, the angel Akashi looked unimpressed.

“Is it no business of mine what you choose to tell your consort Tetsuya. If I was you however I would retain as much information as possible least Hanamiya's recruits seer. It'd be unfortunate to have to kill your newest for such an oversight.” Frowning those adorable little wrinkles marring at his forehead, Kuroko mirrored his fellow angel's look of displeasure.

“I believe in fairness and a fair explanation is all that this man deserves.”

“Oh Tetsu-kun is so kind. I think that's a good idea, he looks so scared. Like a bunny in the headlights.”

“Or a man in your tits.” Blushing slightly, the pink haired female scowled at the man sitting beside her.

“Dai-chan shut up.”

“Make me,” came the childish reply, prompting a staring contest between the two.

 

“Aomine-kun and Momoi-san are kin, they share a household. Brother and sister would be the human equivalent.” Thankful for some kind of explanation, Kagami nodded slowly. It was hard to know where to look at table. He was ignoring the purple haired monster across from him, Midorima appeared to be ignoring him and the bright gaze of Akashi was disconcerting at best and terrifying otherwise.

“What do you want Kagami Taiga? Would you like an explanation as to why your life is now all but ruined? Or would you like to continue living in ignorant bliss? Ignorance is my recommendation, as I said Tetsuya would sleep better at night knowing he wouldn't have to kill you least you accidentally give up our secrets to the enemy.” Speaking over the arguing siblings, his voice not raising in volume, the red haired angel smiled. “I will give you the choice, because you are Tetsuya first and I can be kind.”

“Aka-chin can be kind?” Breaking his silence as he up turned the bottom of the chip bag in his hand, the titan licked his huge palm clean of crumbs.

“Do be quiet Murasakibara and wash your hands! You're going to get grease everywhere.” Dropping his half lidded violet gaze and pouting, the giant sighed.

“But then I have to get up Midorima-chin. And that takes effort.” Glasses pushed up his nose by bandaged hands, the green winged male sniffed.

“Then just don't touch anything-”

 

Unable to keep up with the shifting conversations and noise, Kagami slammed his hands down on the table, temper flaring as he stood up.

“I am so sick of being thanked and I am so sick of being treated like an idiot. Just talk to me like I'm a person. I don't know where I am. I don't know what the fuck happened back there. I don't know anything. Just fucking tell me.” Blinking slowly, Akashi sighed, looking to Kuroko with a small shake of his head.

“This one will be hard to break, are you sure you want him?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in the small angel's tone. “Please do as he says.” Humming the redhead stood up, pacing around the table to put his hand on Kagami's shoulder. He was smaller then the human had expected, his presences and aura making up much of his impact.

“As you wish.” Fixing the human with a stern gaze he pushed him back down in his seat. “Where would you like to start?”

“At the beginning.” Kagami sounded determined, as the shock and terror of being surrounded by such dangerous beasts had worn off, now he was just curious.

 

“We are RULE. You understand correct?” Making a vague gesture with his hand Kagami shrugged.

“Yeah kind of.” Watching the varied reactions from the others around the table, he was relieved to see the blonde laugh and the woman smile. Frowning as he paced, Akashi looked anything but amused.

“The Regionally United Legion of Eli. Angels who seek to better relations between our human counterparts.” Standing before one of the long windows over looking the city, the redhead spread his dark wings wide. “We are the good guys.”

“At least on paper,” Aomine piped up, putting his feet up on the table and leaning back on his chair. Ignoring the comment, Akashi continued.

“We help humans, we help angels. We stabilise war torn nations and support those who can not support themselves. In Japan, we are called the Generation of Miracles.”

“That's us.” Speaking up for the first time, Kagami gave the blonde angel to his left a quick once over. He looked different in real life then in the magazines. His hair was limp and flat and without the make up and glitter he just looked tired and as if he'd been crying.

“The Generation of Miracles,” the red haired angel went on without pausing. “Stand as the heads of RULE Japan. Before us stood the Uncrowned Generals and before them the BJ League. We are simply the next in a long line of successful processors before us.”

 

 

Following so far, Kagami took a better look at those around him. Passed the glamour and wings to the structure and build of these beings. Not people as they were too inhumanly beautiful for that, but as real living creatures.

“I am the Emperor, he sees all. Atsushi is the Titan, for the earth shakes when he wakes. Shintarō stands as our greatest healer but he once was known as the Shooter. The Ace for Daiki, the unstoppable force. The Copy Cat who steals your everything is Ryōta, the blonde to your left, but you already knew that. Satsuki has kept our records for centuries and works tirelessly for our cause. And the Shadow, the spy master and messenger without a name.”

“Except you do have a name.” Bored with story time already, Kagami was looking to get to the core of this discussion. “It's Kuroko Tetsuya and you like vanilla milkshakes.” Looking surprised but somewhat pleased, the blue haired angel nodded.

“Correct Kagami-kun, but please do not irrupt Akashi-kun. He does not like to be interrupted.” Kagami personally didn't give two flying fucks what the Emperor did or didn't like, but with the impressive list of credentials he'd just heard, it would have been at least polite and wise to listen.

 

 

“We are the next in line to RULE and happily our ancestors stepped down from their positions. Many taking roost in our households. However some did not take the shift in status so gracefully.” Nodding slowly as he scanned the table, Kagami waited for more.

“So someone got pissed that they weren't king any more?”

“Not king, angels don't have royalty. But essentially yes.” Looking at his phone with disinterest, Midorima shot him a dirty look. “Is this your brain working at full capacity or is it the aftermath of the painkillers? I do wonder.”

“Most,” Akashi cut in smoothly, watching the human tense as if readying for a fight. “Of the Uncrowned Generals were happy to step down and take their places as mentors and guardians. Some however were more concerned with retaining power then working towards our overall goal. As such some rebel fractions have popped up in the last hundred years led primarily by Hanamiya.”

“A rebel Uncrowned General.” Scowling at the interrupting blonde, Akashi nodded regardless.

“Yes Hanamiya, a thorn in our side of the last century and who is currently taking advantage of RULE's global collapse to work his way back into power. This causes issues for us and now for you. Your association with Kuroko has unfortunately made you a target.”

 

 

Looking around the table for confirmation that he'd heard right, Kagami stood up.

“Okay, nope.” Turning his back the room filled with vicious monsters, the redhead walked straight to the door, stopped only by a hand touching his back.

“Kagami-kun I am very sorry for this inconvenience, I will do everything in my power to ensure you'll be able to return home soon.”

“Yeah like fucking tearing the head off Haisaki. Holy shit Tetsu, I didn't think you had it in you.” Ignoring Aomine's comment and zoning in on a choice set of words, his heart all but stopping, Kagami shook his head.

“Wait, what do you mean I can't go home?”

“For your own good Kagami Taiga you will remain within Teikō under the household of Kuroko Tetsuya. Are we done here Kuroko? The hour is late and I wish to return to bed.”

“No we're fucking done.” All but shouting, Kagami was sure his survival instincts must have been shot, because the hungry set of eyes the Emperor gave him did nothing to stem his anger. “You can't just keep me here. I have a life! A job. My brother will fucking flip out.”

“And what happens when you wake up, covered in blood with brother's head on the pillow beside you? Because he's done that. Hanamiya is not to be underestimated. What about your employers and co workers? And your own health. This attempt on your life is not an isolated incident and Tetsuya will not always be around to protect you. It is in your best interest to stay within Teikō.” Brushing pass the redhead with a stern look, Akashi lifted his hand slightly in a wave. “Good night everyone, please resume scouting and reporting duties tomorrow. Tetsuya, please keep your consort until control, he looks a little too unpredictable.”

 

 

Followed by Midorima and Murasakibara, the tension in the room dropped drastically as the trio left.

“He's not serious is he?” Staring wide eyed at the small angel by his side, Kagami felt shattered. “Like about Himuro? He's not in danger is he?”

“Unlikely.” Small hands touched his arm, trying in vain to calm him down. “Himuro-kun is under the protection of Murasakibara-kun's households. He is perfectly safe.” Breathing easier, the redhead stared down at the hand on his arm, feeling disgusted.

“Why would you do that? Why the fuck would you come back to me? Why am I being targeted? I didn't do shit.”

“You saved Tetsu. He's killed for less, two taxi died last year because they thanked Momoi for tips.” The trio still at the table looked an uncomfortable mix sad and awkward as Aomine spoke.

“I can not apologise enough. If I could fix this I would and we are trying. There are others in your situation. Others who have suffered at the hands of the rebels and their ruthlessness.” Kuroko looked fit to cry, his crystal blue eyes swimming. “I am so sorry. I was selfish and I risked your life. Sorry.” Kagami wanted to punch something, someone. He wanted to work his frustrations into the ground and beat the shit of something soft living. Just so his heart would stop hurting and his stomach wouldn't feel so sick.

 

“Get out of my face.” Wrenching his arm away and storming out the door, Kagami didn't stop until he'd realised his mistake. He had no idea where he was and no way of getting home. The implication he'd gathered from that uppity little redhead was that he wasn't allowed to go home. So what now? Coming to a stop, his face hot and eye sore, the tall redhead glanced up and down the empty hallway. The wide windows before him the only comfort he could find. He wouldn't cry. This wasn't worth his tears, it was worth his anger and aggression yes but nothing more. _Angels are dangerous_ his brother's words rung clear in his ears as he leant his forehead against cool glass, watching the surface mist.

 

“You look a little lost, can I help you?” Glancing over his shoulder at the dark figure standing just beyond the city lights in the shadows, Kagami froze. Fight or flight reaction kicking in as he clenched his fist, ready for a fight. “Oh calm down, it's okay.” Emerging from the shadows, soft brown eyes pinned him to his spot. “Welcome to Teikō Kagami.” Frowning at the far too casual use of his name, the redhead let out a small hiss as he took in his almost opponent's height.

“Okay who are you and why the fuck do you know my name?” The smile was heart warming, trustworthy, with a wide open face and small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, this angel felt old. Older then any he'd met thus far and it was far more disturbing then Kagami had expected.

“I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, nice to meet you.”

 


	5. Chapter Five

Standing his ground, the aura and strength of the angel in front of him was almost overbearing. He was having trouble breathing and as the other male moved in closer, his height and the width of his shoulder was increasing intimidating.

“Okay.” Drawing out his words, each one layered with uncertainty, Kagami looked up and down the hall quickly, praying for a saviour. A human saviour, he was so sick of angels by this point a lack of wings would have been a welcomed change. The wide smile on the tall angel's face remained even as he came to stand side by side the mortal.

“Need a hand at all? I can point you in the right direction if you want.” Shuffling sideways to avoid touching the angel's grand wings, Kagami shook his head.

“No, I think I'm fine.” Standing in silence for a time, the ruffle of a plastic packet caught his attention.

“Candy?” Pulling a face at the bag of brown sugar candy offered to him, the redhead politely declined.

“No, thank you.” Watching a large hand disappear into the bag and with a flick of his wrist throw the candy up to be caught in mid air in his mouth, Kagami might have thought it was impressive. If he was twelve.

“So what do you think of the temple?” This was not the kind of casual, friendly conversation he wanted right now. Rubbing his temples, Kagami sighed.

“I don't know, I haven't seen it, I don't care.” Sucking loudly on the candy, Kiyoshi hummed.

“That's a shame, do you a want a tour? It's very pretty at night when everyone settles down.” Groaning internally, the redhead wanted nothing more then to just send this well meaning immortal on his way. Intimidation aside, this man didn't seem like a threat, he just seemed really chirpy and chatty. Maybe it would have been better if he'd been like Aomine. Loud, arrogant and biting at the bit for a fight.

“Not really, look I just want to be alone right now. Okay?”

 

 

He almost looked hurt, but only for a second and it was replaced quickly with that same friendly smile.

“That's fine. If you need some direction back to Kuroko's household, I'll be just down the hall.”

“How do you know about Kuroko?” A twinkle in his eye, Kiyoshi stared aimlessly out the windows.

“I know a lot of things, but we were told about it this afternoon. You're a bit of a hot topic around here at the moment.” Forcing down a blush, Kagami sighed.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Don't sound so excited. Humans are greatly admired within Teikō. You'll be treated like a celebrity.” Shaking his head, the redhead sniffed, holding back the tears of frustration.

“I just want to be treated like a person.” Something in the angel's face changed, the sorrow and understanding in his eyes was honest as he listened to Kagami's woes.

“Have you been mistreated during your stay?” Shaking his head, the redhead watched his breath fog up the glass in small puffs.

“No, well maybe. I don't want to be here. I don't to be treated like a prisoner or a thing. I'm a person, I have a life and a family. You just don't understand that. We're not living things to you are we? We're just things to use.” Wiping a single tear from his sore eyes, Kagami swallowed thickly.

“I'm so sorry you feel like that.” Kiyoshi's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. “It's a very nice cage though.” Chuckling quietly, he shifted his shoulders awkwardly. “But you are not alone in this, trust me. Kuroko is a sensitive soul and very young, he will try his best to make you comfortable and everyone here will do the same. Humans are important to us, please do not doubt that. It is our aim and goal to create peace between our species and although it is a constant struggle. We will achieve it.” Pausing to ruffle Kagami's hair, the redhead almost buckled under the weight of the huge hand on his head. “Your situation with Hanamiya is shared among many here. We have all suffered.” His eyes darkened for a moment. “And it will be something that will hopefully be resolved soon. Then we can all get on with our lives.” The gravel in his tone made the hairs on the back of the mortal's neck stand up on end, but it was something. Something no one here had given him yet, not sympathy so much as empathy.

 

 

“So, where is Kuroko's household. I suppose it's where I'm expected to be.”

“He does have a claim on you, but maybe you can change in the future. Although I think it would probably break him.” Wincing at the guilt trip, Kagami walked side by side with his new companion, heading back in the direction he'd came.

“So who do you belong to?” Digging around in his bag of sweets, Kiyoshi looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Currently I don't have a household. I'm a bit of a free agent, although I lend my services to Kuroko and Murasakibara primarily.” Thinking about the two members of the GOM and their varied differences, Kagami must have looked confused because the angel laughed. “Don't look so shocked, not all angels align to a household.”

“I never knew.” Shrugging, the redhead sighed as they walked up a long flight of stairs. “I don't know much about angels at all really.”

“Oh” grinning, Kiyoshi pocketed his candy. “If you want to learn more I suggest you talk to Momoi-chan, she has a vast knowledge on all things angelic.”

“I'll be sure to do that,” Kagami lied, knowing full well that he had no intention of reading up on the monsters that had destroyed his life. “So do I get a room or something? Do I have to pay rent and work?” Chuckling as he directed them through a doorway with stern, dark haired angel standing guard, Kiyoshi shrugged.

“I suppose, if you want. Although I don't think we have much of a need for an on sight fire fighter.” Coming to a stop just beyond a wide, wing sized set of double doors, the soft light from inside gave them enough luminance to say a quick good bye. “I think you'll do fine. But if you ever need to talk again feel free to find me, I spend a lot of time within this household, so no doubt we'll bump into each other sooner or later.” Picking up on Kiyoshi's smile in the semi light, Kagami managed to return it.

“Sure, sounds good. Ah-” he paused, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “Thanks. For listening.”

 

Hearing a shuffle of footsteps from behind the closed door, the pair watched the doors open quietly, bathing the hall in a bright glow. Blinking, his eyes adjusting to the light, Kagami's good mood immediately darkened. The small, distinct wings and hair of Kuroko making him frown.

“I thought I had my own room.” Looking around innocently, Kiyoshi shrugged.

“I never said that, your title stands as Kuroko's consort. His domain is your domain.” Reigning in his temper as he watched the two angels greet each other cordially, the redhead was set to go straight back to the corridor where Kiyoshi had found him and camp out there for the night. With none of this consort business and certainly nothing to do with Kuroko. “Good night Kagami, I hope you get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow Kuroko.” Bowing slightly and turning to leave Kagami reached out to stop the older angel but froze.

 

He hadn't noticed it before. The light had been too dark and his mind had been elsewhere. But now in the clear light and with his mind focused, Kagami felt like crying. Kiyoshi words had stung somewhere close to his heart, hitting the nail on the head again and again with each word. And now he knew why.

 

The sickening twist and bend of the angel's beautiful white and brown wing was heart wrenching. He'd seen birds with broken wings before and pitied their injury. But this was ten fold worse. He was staring, his hand still outstretched as if to pull the angel back but he couldn't even move.

“Kagami-kun, others have suffered at the hands of Hanamiya and the rebels. And it will continue until he is stopped. I ask for your patience in this matter. I am sorry.” Shaking his head as he slowly retracted his hand, the redhead was speechless. Glancing over his shoulder with a small smile, Kiyoshi gave him a quick wave, reshuffling his wing and rolling his shoulders as he did. The usual majestic flare of feathers he'd witnessed over the last couple of days was not achieved by the tall angel. Instead the awkward angle of the break and bend made it impossible for him to open his wing fully. This angel could not fly.

“It's not as bad as it looks. Please don't look so worried.” His words were warm and steady, but Kagami just felt numb. Pulling his wings back close to his broad shoulders, Kiyoshi waved again before wandering off into the darkness, singing something under his breath as he did.

 

Looking to Kuroko for something, some kind of explanation, the redhead felt the gentle grip of a hand on his shoulder.

“Please come inside Kagami-kun, we can talk more there.” Letting himself be dragged over the threshold, the redhead was about ready to just give up. To crawl down into somewhere warm and dry and just live there, away from all the violence and tears, forever.

 


	6. Chapter Six

“Are you hungry? Midorima-kun's healing is affective although it puts a great strain on the human body-”

“Can he fix him?” Staring towards the door as if in a daze, Kagami swallowed thickly. “Can he fix Kiyoshi?” Giving Kuroko a quick glance and not receiving the answer he'd hoped for, the redhead collapsed in a near by chair. “It'll heal right? Angels are immortal. Your wings healed after that fire, so he'll fly again yeah?” Coming to kneel at his side, Kuroko shook his head sadly.

“Midorima-kun has tried for centuries to fix Kiyoshi-senpai's wing. Everything. But it was just too far gone. Hanamiya knows how to ground angels, Kiyoshi was just unlucky enough to oppose him.”

 

Centuries, he'd been grounded for centuries.  _It is a beautiful cage though._ A cage for a broken bird, a huge broken bird with a sweet tooth and wrinkles from smiling. It was too much. It was all too much. The pain and trauma of the last couple of days was finally getting the better of him, it was just too much. “Kagami-kun are you alright?” 

 

Of course he wasn't alright. Sliding off his chair and laying flat on the floor, Kagami started to cry. Cry like he knew he shouldn't and yet was powerless to stop. Sometimes crying on the floor was just what you needed, especially when the floor had such thick, plush carpet and someone was rubbing your back.

“Why me?” It was like the universe was playing some kind of cruel trick on him. But it wasn't only him he remembered with uncomfortable clarity. Beyond Kiyoshi and his broken wing, other people were dead. Akashi had spoken so calm and casually about it all, it had seemed like a completely run of the mill situation.

“I'm sorry Kagami-kun, I don't know. If I was Midorima-kun I would say it was fate being cruel. But I don't believe in such things.” Rolling flat on his back and wiping his eyes and nose with a shaky hand, the redhead sighed.

 

“I suppose it's not really your fault is it?” Laying down beside him, his head resting on his elbows Kuroko shrugged.

“I will blame myself regardless, it was my own hubris and pride that had me stuck in the warehouse in the first place. In a roundabout way it is all my fault.” Shuffling away from the small angel's steadily dropping wing, Kagami blew a raspberry.

“Yeah probably.” There was no use in trying to change his mind. If Kuroko was in the mind set of bathing in self misery and guilt so be it. Misery loved company and he was currently feeling it big time. But it was hard to be mad when the other male looked so down trodden. His wings limp to the carpet, his eyes raw from crying, the perfection was gone in these moments, replaced but all too real, human emotion. “So,” Kagami said finally, feeling like the silence had been linger too long. “What's a consort and why am I your first?”

 

“I am one of the youngest members of the Generation of Miracles and therefore took the longest to make a household. I'm not so greedy like the others, I enjoyed being alone and didn't need the backing of a household.” He paused. “It changed of course when we became too powerful and needed the households for balance and responsibility.” He sighed, watching the redhead follow his words. “A consort is a partner, a friend, a lover. Angels seldom marry and even when we do it is not in a human sense. Angelic children are rare and reproduction is difficult for both genders. Consorts are a popular choice in both romance and kinship.” Frowning at the words lover and marriage, Kagami narrowed his eyes at the small angel.

 

“So you claimed me as your what? Boyfriend?”

“Just so you could reap all the rewards of such a rank.” Kuroko looked embarrassed all of a sudden, hiding his face in his arms. “I've never taken a consort before, so it was quite unexpected. It is nothing more then a ceremonial title, please don't let it worry you.” Face still set in a frown, Kagami was not convinced, but he let the matter settle, staring aimlessly up at the ceiling until his stomach started to rumble. When was the last time he'd eaten? Probably the lunch before going down that drain, which had been...

 

“Hey, how long was I out?” Angelic magical voodoo aside, he could have been out for months and not noticed, he was hungry enough for it to be possible.

“Two days, it has been three days since Haizaki ambushed you in the sewer.” Long enough for Himuro to worry and for his appetite to increase.

“Do you have a phone or anything? I want to call my brother, just to let him know I'm safe.”

“I would advise against it. Like Akashi-kun said the more contact RULE has with a human the higher their chance of death. You can risk it if you like but only if you'd like to share my guilt.”

 

Deflated, the redhead sat up, ignoring the head spin due in part to hunger and a stuffy nose.

“Maybe not then. You said something about food before right? Do you have a kitchen around here or something.” Scanning his surroundings Kagami took in the neat, spacious room, with more of those long, wide windows but with a stemless glass door and balcony attached. Beyond a small set of sofas the only other furniture in the room was the huge double bed pushed back against the far wall. There was certainly no kitchen.

 

“You are hungry. Good. Midorima-kun says it's a good sign of a successful healing. I'll call the kitchen right away. What would you like? Stir-fry? Like the other day.” Moved by his enthusiasm, Kagami leant back, hands out behind him and balanced to the floor.

“There's no need to make a fuss. And no need to wake anyone up.” Staring out at the night glowing with the lights of the city below it, he couldn't gauge the time, but would bet it was late. “There'll be a Maji Burger around here somewhere, they're twenty four hour and deliver in Japan right?” Rising up on his elbows, Kuroko cocked his head to the side, miming the unfamiliar word with interest.

“Maji Burger?” Unable to keep from laughing at his confusion, Kagami nodded eagerly.

“Yes, they're like the second biggest franchise in the world. Never heard of it?” Shaking his head, Kuroko looked thoughtful.

“The golden archs?”

“Yup,” glancing at the more comfortable looking sofas, the redhead heaved himself up onto the cushions, noticing that similar to Himuro's, the width and length was just right. They must have been designed to accommodate the massive wings, no wonder his brother had a set. Probably second hand from his star artists.

 

“Kagami-kun, I will get you Maji Burger.” The determined glint in the small angel's eyes was enduring, cute almost. Especially as he clenched his fist and held it to his heart as if making a pact. “I will be right back.” Standing at a speed untraceable with the human eye, Kagami flinched as the door of the balcony was yanked open.

“Wait,” the blur of feather and blue hair paused mid step. “I don't have any cash on me, I left my wallet on the truck before that oil spill.” Waving him off Kuroko looked unconcerned.

“You are a consort of the Generation of Miracles now, money will no longer be an issue.” Feeling as he shouldn't be surprised and yet was completely blown away, the redhead nodded slowly.

“Okay, well then can I have like twelve cheeseburgers and fifteen chicken nuggets? With sweet and sour sauce. Oh and a coke.” Looking at the skyline and gauging his fatigue, caffeine didn't seem like such a bad idea. “Please” he added suddenly feeling guilty as he racked up the total.

“Not a problem Kagami-kun, please make yourself at home. I will be back shortly.”

 

His only other experience with angels had been them in flight. But watching Kuroko tense and jump from the balcony, Kagami nearly bit his tongue. Every human instinct screamed danger,  _don't jump_ but at the same time, watching those glorious great wings spread out to catch the down draft caused by the height of the massive temple, it was easy to see why these creatures were so revved. Although he only caught a glimpse of it. In that uncanny and very Kuroko like manner, he was there one minute, gone the next. Misdirection he'd called, just plain creepy would have been Kagami's definition. 

 

Staring around the empty room, he suddenly felt very out of sorts. There was no TV for white noise, no computer to check his emails, not even a radio. Being centuries old he supposed angels didn't think much of modern technology but it didn't make passing the time any easier. The only thing the room did have in an abundance was books. Books tucked neatly under the bed. Books piled on and beside the bedside table. Books on and around the sofa. It was just a shame Kagami hated reading. But his curiosity and boredom got the better of him in the end. Besides it would have looked better to be sitting there, open book in hand rather than just staring at the wall like a jackass. Picking the top hard cover volume from the pile nearest to him, he flicked through the first couple of title pages before getting to the contents. Thankfully there appeared to be very little text and quite a few pictures. Scanning the introduction he grinned. _The History of Basketball: Dunked Throughout the Ages._ Now this was something he could read. 

 

 

It didn't take Kuroko long to return and in the same quiet, sly fashion Kagami jumped as he was offered a grease soaked paper bag or three.

“They have vanilla milkshakes.” Looking up at the blue haired angel and struggling not to laugh, the redhead nodded.

“Yeah I suppose they do.” The novelty of having such a majestic creature sucking on the straw of a Maji Burger thick shake almost brought tears to his eyes. “Do you like them?”

“Oh yes.” Sitting down beside him and eyeing off the book his guest had been engrossed in, Kuroko smiled. “Better than the ones Murasakibara-kun's staff makes.” Digging into his bag of artery clogging goodness, his mouth watered at the smell of processed beef and cheese. This was perfect. The best kind of comfort food, like coming off a bad hangover or getting over a tough break up. 

“Well it looks like they'll be getting a return customer then.” Settling into some serious munching, Kagami felt his stomach fill as his mood lightened. The coke helped wake him up a little, but his overall fatigue remained. “Do you have the time?” Pulling out a slimline cell phone, Kuroko showed him the clock. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been awake at four am due to something that wasn't work related and this wasn't going to help his up and down sleeping pattern. Yawning as he stretched and scrunched up his rubbish and looked around for a bin, Kagami glanced over his shoulder at the bed in the corner. “So is this my room or do I get somewhere a little bigger?”

“Is this not to your liking? I can organise a bigger room if you'd like.” Immediately back peddling, the redhead declined the upgrade.

“This is fine,” rubbing his eyes, he stood up. “So I think I'll head to bed.” Staring into Kuroko's crystal blue orbs, Kagami waited patiently for a twitch, or anything but it didn't come. “If this is my bed.”

“I have little need for sleep, but I will accompany you.” Looking back towards the bed and the angel in front of him, Kagami narrowed his eyes.

“Accompany me where?”  
“To bed of course.” The desire to jump out the glass window increasing by the second, the redhead groaned.

“No, no no. Look” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I sleep by myself, in my own bed. In my own room.” Kuroko looked down for a moment, hummed and looked up.

“I can keep you safer if I'm nearer.” Logic was his enemy in times like this and as much as he'd love to tell the smart ass little angel to shove his protection, he'd already saved him once so his word did have some merit.

 

Moving through the room with a deliberate slowness, Kagami began unbuttoning his borrowed shirt.

“So what did you do to that guy anyway? The one in the sewer. Do angels have like jail or something?”

“Haizaki-kun is dead and in the hands of Midorima-kun's lab.” A shiver ran down his spine as he paused, shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders.

“Wait, you killed him? Like dead dead?” Nodding, hand posed over the zipper of his simple black jacket, Kuroko blinked at him.

“Yes. Haizaki-kun has a history with the Generation of Miracles, as such it is what Aomine-kun would call tying up a loose end.” Shocked, Kagami was at a loss for words.

“Yeah, but killing him? You can't just kill people, bad history or otherwise.” Frowning slightly, the small angel moved towards him.

“Yes kill him. He was a bad person, he'd killed hundreds of people over the last millennia.”

“And how many people have you killed?” Leaning down to get into his face, Kagami looked fierce. “Hundreds? Thousands?”

“Three.” Unafraid and meeting his eye with his chin up, Kuroko sighed. “Only three, including Haizaki-kun.”

“Oh.” He shouldn't have felt guilty for snapping and he sure shouldn't have flinched when the other man reached out to touch him, but the redhead couldn't help it. Retracting his hand, Kuroko put on a neutral face, brushing past Kagami to pull a chair up close to the end of the bed.

“I won't make you uncomfortable while you sleep. I can read in the dark so I'll just sit right here.” Collapsing on the bed in front of him, Kagami hung his head in his hands, wishing for more coke and maybe some energy drink to keep his focus stable.

 

“You don't have to do that.” It was a pretty sorry situation, but at least they were both suffering. “Just come lay down, there's enough room for both of us.” Running a hand through his hair, Kagami couldn't meet his eye. “Is that okay?” The slide of a chair signalled Kuroko's acceptance and it was a start. Laying out flat on the bed, Kagami almost moaned. After a couple of weeks tucked in on that pesky fold out sofa, a bed like this was a gift.

“I can do that.” Wanting to sit up and get rid of his shirt but barely able to gather the strength, the redhead felt the bed dip as Kuroko's face appeared above him. “Do you need the light off to sleep.”

“Yes please,” he grumbled, forcing himself up. Shoes and socks gone, Kagami cracked his back, feeling it pop and twist satisfyingly. Casting the room into the darkness with a flick of a switch, Kuroko came to stand beside the bed, watching the human struggle to rid the shirt off his broad shoulders. Making a frustrated noise as he tug at the offending silk, Kagami was tempted to rip the sleeves loose. Tensing as he felt the timid touch of a hand on his back, the redhead drew a sharp breath.

 

“Please allow me to help Kagami-kun.” The heat from the palm resting on his shoulder blades made him want to shiver. When was the last time he'd been in bed with someone? The last time he'd been this close to someone in bed at all? That foul mouth, snarly doctor certainly didn't count. Smoothing down the stripped silk, his hand ironing out all the wrinkles over huge shoulder, Kuroko smiled at the tension beneath his hand.

“Is there any use in saying no?” Peeling off the fabric from the other man's taunt shoulders, the angel wanted nothing more then to glide his hands along the sun kissed fleshed of the shoulders and neck before him. His saviour was built like Aomine, the similarity was staggering actually but his width was entirely different. Stronger, more powerful and while he doubtless wouldn't have the same speed and ability as his angelic companion, Kagami's power could be unrivalled. His hands were moving on their own now, digging in deeper to the tight muscle under his neck. “Actually that feels pretty cool.” Thrilled by Kagami's response, Kuroko continued his massage, feeling his stomach flip flop as the man leant back into his touch.

“I'm happy to do so Kagami-kun. Perhaps you'd like to lay down.” While he might like having the human leaning on him, the redhead was heavier then he expected and it was becoming harder to keep an upright position without hurting the mortal. Feeling his jaw click as he yawned, Kagami flopped down on the bed, stomach to the mattress.

“Yup, that sounds like a good idea.”

 

He should be running, or at least rolling away. But somehow three people was better then hundreds and his hands felt so good. The best thing he'd felt in days and as the bed dipped, he buried his face deeper into the plush comforter of the covers. And as small hands zoned in on the tight area at the base of his lower back, Kagami couldn't help the moan that escaped his lights. “Oh that feels good. You do this often?”

“You are my first.” That sounded awkward but at the same time, it made him laugh.

“Oh that's cute.” He was forgetting his place again and yet he couldn't care, not when his aching muscles were being massaged into complete mush.

“I don't appreciate your patronisation.” Chucking at the huffy tone in the angel's voice, Kagami grinned.

“Don't worry, it's not a big deal.” Falling silent as every tight knot and ache in his back and shoulders were untied, the redhead felt himself slowly falling into slumber. He was sleeping way too much recently, tomorrow he'd do something productive. Tomorrow he'd cook his own meals and find his own way to pay for his food. Tomorrow he could forgive Kuroko for ruining his life. But that would all come tomorrow, right now he was happy enough to give into the soft hands running down his spine and the softer set of lips kissing the back of his neck.

“Good night Kagami-kun.”

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**** He was floating. Floating and flying, his arms out stretched on a cloud of fluff and feathers. It felt amazing. He hadn't been this relaxed for years, it was like his whole body was made of cotton wool. Sniffing as he rolled over, Kagami snuggled into the warmth surrounding him. The sound of soft breathing reverberated somewhere close to his ear and for a moment he was just content to lay back and forget the world.

 

Except that it was hard when his nose itched. Sniffing again to clear his sinusitis, Kagami blinked slowly into wakefulness, panic rocketing through him as he realised he wasn't in his bed and he had absolutely no idea where he was. Disorientation aside, he sat up with yawn, feeling a hundred times more refreshed than he had in months.

“Do you feel well rested Kagami-kun?” Jumping at the voice from somewhere close to his hip, the redhead suddenly remembered his situation with startling clarity. He was in Teikō, after being attacked, he was now consort to a member of the Generation of Miracles and was locked in some kind of internal angelic security threat.

 

And he was laying on Kuroko's wings.

 

Rolling straight out of bed and winding himself in the process, Kagami blinked up into the angel's surprised face. “Are you alright?” Eyes wide and feeling much more awake, the redhead coughed, trying to catch his breath.

“I'm trying.” Rubbing his bare chest as he struggled to sit up, Kagami wasn't sure whether to apologise or growl. “Are you okay? I'm pretty heavy.” Swinging his legs off the bed, Kuroko stretched, his wings tips touching the wall.

“My wings are not fragile, they can withstand gale force winds and amphibious impact landings. You sleeping on them will do little harm.”

“Oh.” Getting up and feeling the cold chill of the floor on his feet, the redhead sat back on the bed. “Can I pick my stuff up from my brother's apartment today?” The light outside the big windows said morning and his borrowed pants were wrinkled and a little tight. He'd come in with nothing but the clothes on his back and even then most of his gear had belonged to the department. Borrowing that cocky, blue haired bastard's clothes was not his idea of keeping a good wardrobe.

“Probably not. I'm sorry. But if you'd like we can go over some things online. Kise-kun and Momoi-san have good taste when it comes to decorating and fashion.”

 

Thinking that there was nothing more torturous then spending more time with the blonde and the big breasted female angel, Kagami politely declined.

“Do you have any sweats or a singlet or something?” Hopping off the mattress, Kuroko pulled draws out from under the bed. Sorting through his clothes with a frown, the angel shook his head.

“Nothing that would fit. I can go ask Aomine-kun-.”

“No.” Putting his foot down, Kagami rolled his neck side to side. “I'll just shower and put on the stuff from the sewers.”

“I don't know if that's still available.” Pointing towards the concealed door to the left, Kuroko put his chin on the mattress, watching the redhead slip off his pants and toss them on the bed.

“Well the sooner I can pick some stuff up the better, I'll just wear these again. Am I okay to use the bathroom?” Nodding and shutting the draws closed, Kuroko got up and showed him through the spacious and incredible over the top, black marble bathroom. “I'm guessing this was Kise's decoration job as well.”

“No, it was Akashi-kun.” Cringing as he ran his hands over the gold and jewel encrusted taps, Kagami thanked Kuroko before turning on the knobs and getting on with his bathing. The slam of a door was the angel's way of telling him he was gone. It was considerate, especially when he could just as easily creepily lingered and made things very awkward.

 

 

Towelling down his hair, water trickling down his spine with a quick drying job, Kagami peered out from the bathroom, towel around his waist. Seeing the room empty and stepping out gamely, the redhead got half way to the bed before the door opened and he was caught very much with his pants down. 

“Kagamicchi. Oh, good morning.” The purring tone in Kise's voice made him all but cringe, especially as the blonde so casual let himself in followed by his dark skinned boyfriend. Looking around in a frantic state for something more to cover himself with, the redhead stood beside the bed stiffly.

“Can I help you? If not, fuck off.”

“Naww, feeling inadequate?” Growling at Aomine's so very snarky remark, Kagami crossed his arms, refusing to stand down.

“Play nicely. I brought gifts.” Kise tapped his fellow angel on the nose. “Be good” he whispered consiprationally. “For Kurokocchi.” Blowing him off with a scowl, Aomine flopped down on the sofa, folding his wigs over the back with a sigh and eyeing Kagami off as he unfolded the bundle Kise had tossed him. A fresh, clean pair of sweats and T-shirt were a welcome sight, even if they were Aomine's hand me downs. Ducking back into the steamy bathroom and dressing with double speed, he hoped that by the time he returned the pair would be gone. Of course his prays were unanswered because as soon as he walked back though the door he was literally attacked.

 

Pinned to the floor, Aomine's grinning face close and up in his space, Kagami was pissed.

“Wow no wonder Dreads got the drop on you, you suck.”

“I'm a fireman, not a cop you jackass! Get the fuck off me.” Slamming him roughly against the carpet and still grinning, the blue winged angel laughed.

“Well hurry up and learn. Tetsu might have had your back then, but he won't always be around.” Pushing him down again harder, Kagami tensed before kicking upwards and catching the angel in the back. With the other male momentarily winded and a little shocked, the human managed to get the upper hand, but only for a second. Pushing back against the solid wall of muscle and wings, his face hit the carpet seconds later.

“Daikicchi don't be mean.” Letting himself up off the floor, his face itching with rug burn, Kagami was tempted to see how durable the tanned angel's wings were in order to attack him in turn. “Forgive him Kagamicchi, he's a little jealous. Kuroko used to fly under him.” Patting him on the shoulder, Kise pulled him up with an easy hand. “Kurokocchi has been summoned by Akashicchi for a mission. So we're your guides for the day.” Sending a heart warming smile his way, Kagami didn't feel all too warm.

“I'm thankful, but I'll have to decline.” Pouting the blonde pulled Aomine to his feet.

“Come on, we've got a gym session planned. Self defence 101. How to kick some angel ass.”

 

Okay, that caught his attention. Glancing between the two, Kagami was hopeful.

“Wait, so humans can actually take down angels?” Pushing him in the back and pulling him from the room, the trio followed Kise's led and babbling as they made their way to the on sight gym.

“Not really. At least not on a human standard. If you were an angel you'd have a better chance. But it'll slow someone down at least. That's the important thing.” Pulling out a line of flat training mats, the blonde kicked off his shoes and made a series of menacing hand gestures. “Come on Kagamicchi, lets see what you've got.” Watching the model dance around the floor with a flurry of quick jabs and upper cuts, his gold and glitter wigs flaring out behind him, Kagami glanced sideways at Aomine.

“Is he serious?”

“Don't take him lightly. He'll break you. He's almost broke me once.” Grinning roguishly, the shine in his dark eyes was intense. “It was beautiful.” Awkwardly stepping onto the mat, Aomine's words seemed without merit as Kagami took a stance and waited for Kise to dance close. Shooting out a punch and pleased when it connected, the redhead tried again only be knocked back by the exact same move. “Oh and he'll copy everything you do, so don't try the same thing twice. He'll use it against you.” Sighing as he struck out lamely, not even trying, his mind thinking through the steps of his routine self defence class beaten into him by the department back in LA. Ducking back as a almost fist collided with his chest, Kagami put up his elbows and struck back with lightening speed.

“You're quick Kagamicchi. For a human.” Suddenly flat on his back, the redhead closed his eyes against the pain that shot up his spine. Arms pinned above his head, Kise's sunshine smile bearing down upon him, the human struggled against the hold.

“Okay fine, you win. Now what?”

“Now,” Aomine said, pulling his boyfriend up right, “you going to try again and we show you how to fight back. Against us.”

 

He would have been happy just to lay back on the mat, but with a hand offered to pull him up, it was time to keep going.

“Not the wings though.”

“Huh?” Pulling a face, his hand fisted in Kise's shirt, Aomine raised his eyebrow. “What are you going on about?” Rubbing his back as he stood up, Kagami ready for another round.

“I don't want to break any wings or anything.” Shaking his head, his body looking far too relaxed and limp, the dark skinned angel waited for his incoming attack.

“Yeah that's all good and well until you're on your back and your guts are falling out around your feet.” Remembering the twist and arch of Kiyoshi's wing, Kagami shook his head.

“I don't think so.” Rolling his eyes and flexing his fists, light and nibble of his toes, Aomine waited impatiently.

“You're loss, we grow them back. Get over it.” Lowering his fighting stance for a second, Kagami cocked his head to the side.

“So why didn't Kiyoshi's?”

 

Physically taking a step back, Kise's face was uncomfortably serious, Aomine mirroring his expression.

“Kiyoshi-senpai is a special case and the perfect example of why you need to learn to disable angels. Heaven forbid you should ever meet Hanamiya. He would eat you alive.” Slamming a kick square to his out stretched elbow, Kagami frowned, enjoying the opportunity to knock Aomine around far too much.

“Then show me another way.” Dancing around each other with sure, quick movements, the pair seemed evenly matched. Until Aomine jumped forward in a liquid, stream like motion, pushing the redhead back with a grin.

“Go for the back of the knees, ribs, neck. Anything to get us on our knees. Once above go for the back of the neck. Choking works but only for a while, decapitation is the only way to ensure an angel's death.”

“Oh that's nasty.” Sitting cross legged beside the mat, Kise rocked back and forth. “But true. Although I don't think humans have the strength to rip each other's head off. You might be the exception Kagamicchi.” Holding Aomine in a headlock and listening to Kise's babble, the redhead clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“I doubt it. Hey when we're done here, can I use those weights?” Releasing Aomine from his strangle hold and pushing him away, Kagami gestured towards the gym experiment. It was one of his only outlets and with his job now on the back burner, focusing on something would help him get over this whole horrible situation.

 

Staggering away from him, his wings shuddering and out stretched Aomine rubbed the back of his neck, flopping down beside Kise as he watched Kagami warm down and move on to the next set of experiment.

“You can use whatever, you're Kuroko's consort so you say jump, we say how high.” Wiping down the leather on the bench, Kagami narrowed his eyes.

“So I've heard,” he glanced to the couple with a smile. “What about you two? Can angels take other angels as consorts?” Shrugging and receiving a punch in the arm for his noise of annoyance, the blue winged angel cussed under his breath.

“Kind of.”

“Of course they can.” His hand reaching out and brushing the hair back from Aomine's forehead, Kise smiled. “It's how baby angels are made.” Smiling at Kagami who was watching them from the corner of his eye, the blonde laughed as his lover caught his finger between his teeth and bit down hard.

“Female angels are a thing.” Frowning Aomine nodded, releasing Kise's finger and leaving sharp little imprints on the pads.

“Is that a question or a comment?” Shrugging as he tested the weight and balance of the weight set, Kagami looked quickly to the side.

“Question?” Groaning, Aomine rubbed a hand over his face, watching Kise crawl forward and bring his eye level with the human's face.

“We have some female angels, although they don't usually take the public eye.”

“Because they're all locked away as well?” Frowning, the blonde flicked his forehead, ready to catch the barbell if he faulted.

“Not like that Kagamicchi.”

“Yeah Momo goes out and parties down every weekend but you've never heard of it.” Staring up at the ceiling, his arms pushing up and down in an automatic motion, Kagami shrugged.

“I didn't know they existed.” Snorting and joining his boyfriend beside the bench press, Aomine leant his chin on Kise's shoulder, kissing his neck softly.

“Then how the hell do we have angels?” Breathing deep, the fatigue in his arms increasing, Kagami stared the couple down.

“I don't fucking know, asexual single cell beings?” Laughing, his golden hair tossed back in a moment of humorous rapture, Kise patted the human on the knee.

“Not quite Kagamicchi, same sex relations are common.” Pointing at his own consort as an example, he smiled. “And same sex reproduction is not impossible.”

 

Almost dropping the bar, Kagami sat up with a grunt.

“Wait, you don't mean that you two have-”

“Have kids? Oh hell no.” Aomine shuffled uncomfortably for a moment. “But it is a possibility.”

“Creepy.” Unable to catch himself before he spoke, Kagami wiped a hand across his brow. “I mean it's a thing.”

“Nice save,” pulling himself up and storming off towards the door Aomine waved the human off. “I've got a _thing_ , see you later.”

 

Unsure how to take this new development, Kagami looked towards Kise for confirmation.

“Is that a normal reaction?” Shrugging as he stood, the blonde pull out a drink bottle from the locked fridge across the room.

“Normal enough. Just ignore him. He's sick of people preying on Momoicchi for that very reason. She's old enough to look after herself really, but he still cares.” Humming as he watched the other male's jerky and restrained body language, Kagami knew his foot had been put in his mouth as he took the bottle Kise offered him.

“Okay.” Sensing there was more to the story, the redhead couldn't bring himself to care, especially as the door opened and Kuroko and Midorima passed through and into gym.

 

“What did you do to Aomine-kun? He appeared incredibly unhappy.” Waving him off, Kagami crushed the empty plastic bottle before binning it quickly.

“Sensitive” Kise replied, licking sweat from his lips. “He needs to stop keeping Momoicchi on such a tight leash and get over himself.” Faces not shifting, Midorima looked unexpressed by Kise's words, Kuroko likewise looked past Kise's to stare at Kagami with large eyes.

“Momoi-san has long been her own person and Aomine-kun should understand that. Any further issue is that of his own insecurities.”

“Kuokocchi is so cruel sometimes.” Ignoring the green winged angel as he moved forward to poke and prodded the human with steady, bandaged hands, Kise sniffed. “He will come around, he just needs time.” Leaning back on the bench press, his blonde hair easily flicked from his eyes, Kise sighed. “And patience, which I don’t have.”

 

Pulling away as the doctor touched his neck and back with expert precision, Kagami scowled.

“Can you not?” Withdrawing his hand with a stern frown, Midorima turned to Kuroko, completely ignoring the redhead.

“He seems to have healed well, I would suggest you keep him away from any stertorous behaviour.” His stomach flip flopping at the turn of phase, Kagami turned his attention to his small angelic consort.

“Good thing I don't have any of that in mind. Also can be I be spoken to like an actual person.” Watchful eyes staring back at him from behind his glasses, Midorima hummed.

“As you wish. Kagami you have healed remarkably well. I will take a written thanks rather then physical appreciation.”

“And here I was thinking Takaocchi had taught you some kind of love and kindness.” Stiffening the bespectacled angel turned and briskly made to exit the room in a huff.

“What Takao and I do in our own time is not your business.” Smiling endearingly Kise reached out to pinch his friend's cheek.

“Midorimacchi is so cute when discussing matters of the heart, so very cute.” Knocking his hand away, the slender man headed on towards the door.

“He's not going to die Kuroko, be pleased. My methods are not a hundred percent certain.”

“Wait, what?” Following the angel's exit, his eyes wide, Kagami looked to Kuroko and Kise for some kind of confirmation. “Is he serious?” Shrugging Kuroko stared down the blonde suddenly, the space between them increasing as he stepped back.

“Midorima-kun is well versed in angelic healthcare, humans are a different matter however.” Flexing his foot and pleased by the lack of pain and mobility, Kagami shook his head.

“Thanks for telling me.”

“You were in no danger Kagamicchi. We have the best healers Japan currently holds. Midorimacchi is constantly studying and updating his work.” Not at all feeling comforted, Kagami wiped down the bench before turning to Kuroko.

 

“So is there anyway I can contact Tatsuya? Like by pigeon or something. Just so he knows I'm safe.” Disappearing in the sewers on a clean up operation was not such a glamorous death, and his brother was probably freaking out.

“I spoke with Murasakibara-kun. Liu lives under his household so he'll pass along something subtly. Maybe through art.” It wasn't the ideal situation, but so long as it worked to update Tatsuya on his situation the redhead didn't care.

“Thank you.” Looking pleased, Kuroko thanked Kise as Kagami warmed down, inspecting the other rows of gym experiment. Catching the hushed and hurried nature of their conversation, Kagami bent to check the weight restrictions of a sprint bike.

“Your leads must be wrong. Teikō would never harbour a traitor.”

“You don't know that Kise-kun. Please put a back trace on your household. Akashi-kun is thinking of implementing a total network black out, just until everything settles.”

“No twitter?”

“Just for a little while, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.” Feeling the end of their conversation incoming, Kagami stood and stretched.

“So what's everyone is a tizz about? Beyond me and Kuroko offing someone.” Glancing between each other, the angels looked neutrally innocent.

“Nothing of your concern, it's our issue.” Shaking his head, Kagami frowned.

“My issue now as well. So spill.”

 

“The rebels are becoming more and more active. Since the collapse of the American RULE they're becoming bolder and there is little we can do on the matter.”

“Why? You have like a small army locked away here, why not just stub them out?” Kuroko looked conflicted and Kise looked away, avoiding his eye.

“If we knew where they were, we would. However for the moment they're so underground it's impossible to track their movements.” Making a frustrated noise, Kagami ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Well then how do we beat these guys?” The angels looked uncomfortable.

“We keep one step ahead of them. That's all we can do.” Punching the nearest wall and wincing as the pain shot up his wrist, Kagami wasn't surprised in the least when Kuroko was suddenly at his side. His aching fist was held between small hands as he felt the limb begin to swell.

“Foolish Kagami-kun.”

“I can't just do nothing.” He sounded desperate, he was desperate. With these grand and magical creatures filling the temple, he'd assumed something would be done about this rebel revolution sooner rather then later. But of course these creatures were immortal, they had been at this war for years, centuries. The blink of his life would be nothing in comparison to their long lives. No wonder they didn't care.

“We are doing everything we can, but please be patience with us.” Flexing his aching fist, Kagami shrugged.

“Yeah, I'm sure.” He wasn't convinced, but the sentiment was appreciated.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

Returning to his new room, Kagami found a nice spot on the floor to lay down and stare at the ceiling. There was still no television and he felt bad to ask. But it was still boring. Even on his day off TV was a good distraction and all books of relevant interest were read and put aside.

“Is there anything I can get you Kagami-kun?” Kuroko appeared in his line of sight, hair wet and damp from his shower.

“I'm fine.” He shouldn't have sounded so sad, especially as the angel's smile faded.

“Are you sure? Did you want to go over the online catalogues again?” Shaking his head, Kagami put his hands behind his head, a buffering against the carpeted floor.

“Not really.” Kise had stuck around all afternoon picking out clothes and other fashion accessories for the human. His eager choices were well thought out and while Kagami hadn't let anyone since his mother dress him, he didn't mind taking the back seat in this instances.

“Would you like to meet Nigō?”

“Who?” Offering him a hand up, the blue haired angel pulled him up right.

“Nigō.” With no further explanation supplied, the redhead followed his companion back down the temple. Arriving at a outdoor courtyard, Kagami watched Kuroko whistle with interest.

“What are you doing?” Pausing as he felt something bump his leg, the the redhead looked down and jumped back a step.

 

It wasn't that he didn't like dogs, he just didn't really like animals in general. Although dogs ranked pretty high up on his list. “Get it away.” Looking around for something to jump up on to avoid the canine sniffing around his feet, Kagami shot Kuroko a dirty look, watching him smile. “Can you not?”

“I'm sorry Kagami-kun, I thought you might like him. Humans like pets.” Jumping up on a steady little potted plant, he glared down at the yapping little nuisance.

“Well I don't. Shoo.” Waving a hand at the small dog, the redhead looked to the angel for help. “Can you pick him up or something?” Doing as he wished, Kuroko patted the fluffy creature's head.

“I'm sorry, but he's only little and even if he does bite it's not very hard.”

“I just don't like dogs.” Hopping down off the pot, Kagami watched the wee beast carefully, watching him squirm as he tried to escape and investigate.

“I can't see why.” Scratching his ear, the angel nuzzled his soft head. “He's not large or dangerous.”

“But he could be. And beside dogs carry diseases, they stink and piss everywhere.”

“He's toilet trained. And I bath him once a week.” Offering the armful of dog to the redhead, Kuroko was insistent until Kagami took him. Holding him at arms length, he could feel the tense and wiggle of the puppy trying to flee.

“I'm sure, doesn't mean he doesn't bite.” Although he wasn't biting and as Kuroko patted him under the chin, the small dog settled. Taking his time to gently reach out and run a large hand over the dog's tiny head Kagami couldn't help but smile as he yelped happily and stretched up for more attention.

 

“Are you feeling better Kagami-kun?” He didn't really want to admit it, but it was something. Something more then laying on the floor of his room and pining.

“He's not so bad” the redhead admitted sourly. “Does he live down here?” Taking the dog in his arms and cuddling him with a kiss, Kuroko shook his head.

“No, usually he lives upstairs with me. My household has been looking after him of late. Just until you became settled.” It was considerate, and with his dislike of animals legendary, he wondered if Akashi had read his mind for that information at some point. He shuddered at the thought. “Are you cold Kagami-kun?”

“No, it's fine. What is he?” Cocking his head to the side, Kuroko looked confused.

“A dog.” Inwardly groaning, the redhead resisted the urge to punch him in the arm.

“I know that, what kind of dog?” He looked like a combination of at least six different muts but he couldn't put his finger on all of them.

“Mostly shiba inu crossed with two different breeds terriers.” Touching his curly tail with a grin, he watched it spring back into a circle.

 

 

The air in the open courtyard was nice and mild, making it easy to stay comfortably outdoors for long hours. Without a phone or some kind of time piece Kagami couldn't tell how long had passed, not that it mattered, it wasn't like he had to go to work tomorrow.

“You were busy today?” Letting Nigō down and watching him sprint around the courtyard, Kuroko shrugged.

“Just routine inspections around the city, checking some leads, nothing major.” Humming, not satisfied by the explanation the redhead sighed.

“Your usual duties?”

“No,” shaking his head, the angel stared up at the dimly lit sky. “I usually run messages between higher dignitaries and when Akashi-kun needs me I spy on certain groups. I usually don't go into enemy territory on scouting missions.” Thinking about his job and the usual duties he underwent, few of which that could be considered safe, Kagami knew about the dangers of working with a high level.

“Oh, why today then?” Looking at his hands and not meeting the human's eye Kuroko shrugged.

“Because I want you to be able to go home Kagami-kun.”

 

That was unexpected.

“Don't go getting yourself killed about it.”

“But you're so sad.” That was an honest punch to the gut and it had only been a couple of days. What would happen after a two years of this moping, maybe it'd help kick start these immortals into getting things done. But if it meant putting other people in danger, especially Kuroko he could probably live without it.

“Yeah, but don't get hurt over it.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I don't want anyone else getting killed over this.” Smiling softly, Kuroko petted Nigō's head as he came to sit on his feet sleepily.

“Causalities will be unavoidable, as with all wars in the pass. I will do everything I can to ensure the world is kept safe. And that you are safe Kagami-kun.”

 

He could feel his cheeks blushing. It was such a personal promise. One someone gave to their lovers or their family and he was neither. Except... the linger title and rank of consort had been revolving around in his head the whole day. Kagami liked men, he had since high school. Throughout his various jobs or schooling he'd remained relatively quiet about the matter. But in the first couple of years of adulthood he began to explore his sexuality in a manner most young men did and it was all confirmed. And although he'd never had any serious relationships, flings and pick ups every now and again were perfect to stabilise his sex life and preference. Kuroko was not the kind of man he was usually attracted or those he was attracted to. Aomine was a man he usually chased or more often chased him, so having someone like Kuroko so close and working steadily towards his affection was strange to say the least.

 

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” Falling back into silence, Kagami stood and pointed back towards the tower.

“You ready to go back inside. I know you don't need sleep, but surely you need to wind down.” Nodding, Kuroko picked up the small dog and carried him back inside.

“Thank you for your consideration Kagami-kun, but I will be fine.” Walking stairs and elevators back up to their room, Kagami yawned out of reflex, covering his mouth with his hand.

“It's all good. You're working hard, I can appreciate that. I wish I was working.” Humming as he keyed open one of the inner doors and chatted briefly with a guard before settling inside, Kuroko appeared even expressionless. Taking his time and watching the small dog sniff around the room, Kagami frowned again at the emptiness of his surroundings. The dip in the sofa beside him saw Kuroko curling up on his left, looking worried.

“Does this room make you uncomfortable? You always frown in here.” Sighing, Kagami shrugged, the muscles in his back aching from his work out that morning.

“No it's not that.” He couldn't say anything, not when the angel was working so hard and he had nothing to repay him. He couldn't say it, not when he was struggling over his words and his mind was racing. “I'm just trying to get this all together. It's nothing to do with you.” Blushing Kagami wanted nothing more then to just pull the small angel into the hug and shush his constant fussing. Show him his appreciation without words and with something he knew, like touch and sense.

“I'll try my best for you Kagami-kun, I am your shadow.” Laughing a little, the redhead licked his dry lips with a smile.

“Now I really feel special.” Rising up on knees, Kuroko's wings twitched before falling limply against the back of wide sofa.

“You should.”

 

His stomach flip flopping and breathing laboured, Kagami took a chance, linking his arm out and around the small angel, bringing him closer. Feeling the smaller frame lean against him, the redhead took the weight with a heavy sigh. He was small and warm, the fluff and awkward height of his wings continued to bump the back of his head. It felt kind of nice, like the small intimacy they'd shared the night before. That had been almost magical and a real merit to Kuroko's kindness. It would be fair to offer some in return. It was impossible to tug the smaller man into his lap, the density of his wings made it hard and unless they were sitting face to face in a manner that was beyond sofa cuddles, it would be too difficult. Instead he opted to keep him close to his side and kissing his cheek quickly. Blushing as he pulled away, Kagami settled back on the sofa, not keeping his eye.

“This affection is nice Kagami-kun, maybe you should spend more time with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun.” Groaning at the thought, the redhead brushed his words off.

“Please no. I can only take so much.” There was a smile on Kuroko's lips and for a second Kagami was lost in his inhuman beauty again. He was becoming so quickly jaded to the amazing and beautiful appearance of these creatures, it was nice to take a moment to appreciate the image.

“Are they really that bad?” Shrugging, his hand tightening around the angel's waist, the redhead tried to push aside the idea of yanking the male into his lap and kissing him properly.

“They can be overbearing.” Smiling Kuroko tucked his head under Kagami's chin, listening to his heart rate increase.

“Kise-kun and Aomine-kun have been together for quite a long time. They are very set in their ways and are very in love.” There was something in his tone that made Kagami cock his head to the side, zoning in on the rise and fall of his voice.

“You're jealous?” Shaking his head, Kagami couldn't see beyond the bright, crop of blue hair to Kuroko's face, but he betted cash that he was blushing.

“I am not jealous. My history with the pair is no secret and as deep as my admiration for Aomine-kun, it doesn't warrant bitter feelings.” Ears pricking up at some key words, Kagami touched a hand to his consort's hair.

“Wait, you and Aomine?” There was a pause and he was sure the giggle in his voice hadn't help. Stiffening against his hold, Kuroko shuffled his shoulder, wings twitching agitatedly in the process.

“We were not romantically involved. We were young and had a connection via our ability, it made for strong relationship. Which later fell apart as the Generation of Miracles as a group fell apart. We have yet to regain that trust.”

 

Kagami was about to tease, but now it just seemed in bad taste, especially if the link between them was still so fragile.

“That's unfortunate, I suppose it's best to get him out of your life early.” Humming, Kuroko muzzled in closer to the bigger male's chest, inhaling the soft smell of musk and the soap in his bathroom.

“We are on good terms, but nothing close to how it used to be.” Kagami sighed, wishing to relax back on the sofa but found himself unable to as Kuroko's wings got in the way. Even though he'd all but crushed them that morning, he was still weary about touching them. They looked so delicate and his hands were clumsy at the best of times. If he was to touch them and break them, his heart would break too.

“You feel tense again. Do you want another massage?” Thinking over the offering with some serious thought, Kagami eventually shook his head.

“No I'm fine. Do you guys get back massages? Like with the wings.” It was a stupid question, but he was tired and words weren't easy when he had very little care to give in the late hours of the evening.

“Of course, I mean I assume so. I haven't received one since my youth. The muscles linking our wings to our backs are incredible sensitive and the lower muscles take much of the strain while flying.” Humming Kagami caught a quick look down the angel's back, narrowing in on the link and muscles in question. Reaching out on a whim, he ran a finger down the valley between his wings, watching them twitch and shiver. The softest hiss came from Kuroko as Kagami repeated the motion, grinning.

 

 

“That feels good?” The angel's face twisted as he squirmed in his seat.

“It feels intense.” Pulling his fingers away quickly, worry running through his mind, Kagami blushed.

“Sorry.”

“No please.” Leaning over the redhead's lap, Kuroko sprawled out over his lap, wings arching. “Keep going.” Chuckling, his hands shaky but growing steady by the second, Kagami stroked up and down the length of his wings. The strangest sensation of feathers merging to flesh was bizarre under hand, but the shudder and heavy breathing of the male in his lap fuelled his investigation.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

“It won't.” Moaning a little, Kuroko licked lips, smiling as Nigō sniffed his hand as he rested it on the floor. The hand on his wings stilled for a moment, warm and heavy between his shoulder blades.

“Can we move to the bed. I don't like that thing being so close.” Struggling up into a sitting position, his head fuzzy and his wings tingling, Kuroko shook his head sadly.

“I can't understand your concern, but if it would make you more comfortable.”

 

Stomach to the mattress, the angel spread his wings out wide, the pectoral feathers hanging off the end of the bed. Kagami was behind him in seconds, touching the bottom of his shirt and tugging them up and over his torso.

“Where do you guys even by clothes?” Thinking about it now, the redhead had never seen stores patterning clothes for angels, and yet they were all immaculately dressed. Sitting up and pulling his shirt off and over his head, Kuroko laid down with a soft sigh.

“RULE employs a great number of different individuals with a variety of different skills. Fashion is one of them.” Touching his pale skin and watching it rise to goosebumps under his touch, Kagami grinned in satisfaction. Grand and noble beings yeah sure, but they still got all hot and heavy when their buttons were pushed. The beautiful blue feathers to soft flesh was so appealing to touch he just had to repeat the motion, again and again, until Kuroko was whimpering and sweating.

“Still good?” Biting his lip and nodding, the angel fisted his hands in the sheets. It was like each and every touch was going straight to his groin and the redhead had to agree he wasn't doing much better. It'd been such a long time since he'd been with someone this intimately and it was playing havoc with his libido.

 

Spanning his hands along the length of his wings and running them along the bend and arch of the feathers, the sudden lightening reaction that shot through the small male caused him to pause. “No good?”

“So good.” Rising up on his elbows, his back arching painfully, Kuroko panted, his jaw slack as he's eyes crossed. The pleasure was intense. This person, a person with strong hands, who didn't know how wings worked or the best places to rub and stroke was bringing him to his knees. Kagami was being thorough, large hands stroking up and along his spine, under the aching muscles of his back to bring him to complete and utter rapture. Kuroko was beautiful, his unnatural perfection doubled as his damp hair fell over his eyes and pale cheeks flushed red. His mouth watering, Kagami wasn't sure he could keep his hands only on his back. The reaction was so extreme, he'd had less of a reaction jerking off men in clubs. All this activity was lighting a fire in his stomach, by passing all the horrors of the last couple of days. He hadn't felt this aroused in ages and Kuroko just so soft and limber under his hands.

 

Sitting back, his hands uncomfortably tight and his hair damp with sweat, Kagami took a deep breath. Taking the opportunity to roll over, his face and chest red, Kuroko panted softly.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...” The reaction was too extreme and intimate, the experience far more moving and sexual then the simple massage he'd received the night before. Could angels even have sex with humans? Surely that wouldn't help with human/angel relations. Struggling up on his elbows, Kuroko looked far too appealing all flushed and tussled. Running a hand through his hair, Kagami took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to settle his pounding heart.

 

The softest brush of lips made him jump. His eyes flew open, hands raised to push Kuroko away, instead he faulted. Bringing his hands down on the smaller male's shoulders and his lips moving automatically to kiss him back. This was wrong and he was going to get so in trouble for it and the quiet moan that came from the angel made him shiver. “Stop.” Pulling away, his lips tingling and his head dizzy, Kagami could barely see straight. “Just stop for a moment.”

“Kagami-kun?” Confused, the angel's lips were red and swollen and oh so very tempting. “Is there something wrong? Is this not to your liking?” Laughing, a little breathless but pleased the redhead shrugged.

“Oh this is very to my liking. But” he paused, taking a deep breath. “I don't think we should keep going.” Put out and a little hurt, Kuroko looked away, covering his chest with shaky hands. “Why?” The whimper in his voice was heartbreaking and it propelled Kagami to yank him into a back breaking hug.

“No, no, not like that. I just mean,” he cleared his throat, struggling to find the right words. “I don't want to rush things. I don't want to make things difficult. If something happens and we don't work or something, it'll be super awkward.” Releasing his hold on the angel and pushing him gently back on the bed, Kagami smiled at the tiny huff that came from him. It was cute and the redhead couldn't resist snuggling up next to him.

“It won't be an issue Kagami-kun.” He sounded certain and it made him smile.

“You don't know that, unless you can see the future.” Humming for a moment, Kuroko sat up with sudden determination.

“Akashi-kun's consort can. Shall we go ask him?” Hands behind his head, body limp and relaxed, Kagami had no intention of moving, even with this interesting titbit of information eating at him.

“Nah, it'll be fine. So Akashi has a bit on the side eh? I wouldn't have picked that.” Slowly sitting back down, Nigō in his arms, Kuroko let the little dog down on the bed to sniff around for a comfortable sleeping spot.

“Oh yes, Akashi-kun and Furihata-kun have been together for a long time now. Although Furihata stays much out of the public, he's very shy.”

“He?” Eyebrow raised, Kagami lifted his knees to avoid a wet nosed dog sniffing around his feet. “Are all you angels so...” Glancing sideways at Kuroko and hoping he'd pick up the implication but failing. “Gay?” He ventured, watching the small angel's reaction.

“You appeared surprised. We have very few females as a species and intimacy is craved. Homosexuality is common.”

“I've noticed,” came the sarcastic reply. Pushing Nigō away as he went to jump up on his stomach, Kagami blew out a sigh.

“I hope you become comfortable enough with me Kagami to express it later on.” Touching a hand to the smaller male's hair, the redhead nodded.

“Yeah I hope so to.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Kuroko was gone by the time Kagami woke up. It was annoying to say the least, especially as there as no note. Having two dark haired angels drop off a collection of new clothes, Kagami sorted through them. Pulling open cupboards and draws under the bed and trying to find a space among the Kuroko's possession for his new things, the redhead gave up in minutes. He'd ask about something when the angel returned, something like shelves or more draws. There was enough space in the room for it.

 

Dressing in a casual jeans and T-shirt outfit, Kagami ventured out beyond Kuroko's household, taking his time to commit the stairways and floor patterns to memory to ensure he wouldn't get lost again. Taking Nigō with him on a small leash he'd found hanging behind the door, Kagami took a wrong turn down to the courtyard and found himself just outside the hub. 

“Lost again Kagami?” The small dog pulled on his hand forcing him to turn towards the familiar voice with a smile.

“Not really, maybe a little.” Kiyoshi wasn't as tall as the shadows of night made him seem but the snap of his wing looked so very much worse in the daylight. Smiling as he knelt down and patted the dog with a huge hand, the giant looked up at him with a kind look.

“Can I help with anything?” Sighing as he step aside, Nigō dashing between his legs, the redhead nodded.

“Yeah courtyard? For this thing.”

“Thing?” Pointing back down the hall, Kiyoshi pulled at face at the word. “He is not a thing, he's a dog.” Rolling his eyes, Kagami and the large man walked in silence until a familiar looking stairwell came into view.

“Is this dog everyone's favourite?” Opening the panelled glass door leading out to the closed in courtyard, Kiyoshi shrugged.

“Yes a little. He's the last in the line of pure breeds Kuroko used to breed.” Letting the little dog off the leash and watching him run around the fenced garden, Kagami took the same seat as the night before, some what pleased that the older male joined him.

“He used to breed dogs?”

“Oh yes.” Yawning as he sat down and shuffled his great wings, Kiyoshi smiled up at the sunny sky. “He did it for years in the period before he gathered a household, nowadays with his work with the Generation of Miracles he has little time for old hobbies.”

 

Listening to the small dog yap at a flock of birds some way over the back of the yard, Kagami remembered when he tried to pin point the dog's breed itself and wasn't surprised to discover it was an almost pure breed.

“So now he just works?” Smiling absent mindedly Kiyoshi nodded.

“Pretty much, Kuroko worked hard to get where he is now. His misdirection was something perfected over a long period time. The Generation of Miracles as a whole are naturally talented, their powers and worth are innate. Kuroko has had to work for his and work hard. And he works even harder now.” He paused, glancing at the human. “Especially now that he has something worth fighting for.” Squirming under his gaze, Kagami thought back to the night before, trying hard not to blush.

“That or guilt.” Pulling a face, the angel shook his head.

“I doubt guilt comes into this. Kuroko is sensitive and young, guilt is going to take a second seat to something like love.” Rolling his eyes, Kagami watched Nigō come tottering back, searching for attention.

“I've known the guy less then a week, love isn't even an option.” Shrugging as he picked up the dog and scratched his ear, Kiyoshi didn't look convinced.

“We are not human, we work in different ways.” Winking at him, Kagami chose to ignore the comment. “So are you enjoying your time here?”

 

Pleased with the change of subject, Kagami was reluctant but admitted his boredom and lack of television anyway.

“If you're really that bored I'm sure Kuroko can organise some kind of work or social interactions. Did you like your time with Kise and Aomine yesterday?” It was difficult to be polite when he really didn't want it to be, so he wasn't.

“No, they're loud and annoying and the only time it was any good was when I could wail on the dark skinned bastard.”

“I'm feeling a lot of tension from you.” Snorting, Kagami tisked.

“You think?” That sounded rude so he corrected quickly. “I don't know what I'm doing any more. What I want to do any more. It's a bit hard for me.” Giving him a sympathetic look, Kiyoshi clapped him on the back.

“It's a bit hard in the beginning, but you'll find your place, we all do.” Licking his lips, Kagami suddenly felt very guilty, remembering what Kuroko had told him when he'd first arrived.

“How did you manage?” Exhaling long and hard, the angel let the little dog nap on his lap as he ran a hand over its soft fur.

“I like other heads of my generation worked hard to establish peace. When the time came to step down, I did so with dignity, I didn't have the need for a fancy title. The Iron Heart.” He pulled a face. “What does that even mean? And when others refused, I did my best to ensure the stability and safety of RULE.” Stretching in his seat, Kiyoshi laid out his wings to catch the morning sunshine. The bend in his right wing hung awkwardly over the edge of the bench, but regardless the depth of colour was still remarkably beautiful. “I was angry in the beginning, much like yourself, I went through rehabilitation with Midorima and his household again and again.” He flinched. “My wing was re-broken, set again, re-broken, set. Again and again until we just gave up.” He stared up at the sky, brown eyes reflecting the light with sorrow and hurt. “I knew I'd never fly again and I expected that, but I wasn't happy about it. Until I found my place.”

 

Watching him closely Kagami waited on baited breath.

“Where was that?” Smiling Kiyoshi gestured to the temple behind them.

“Teikō. I discovered I like mentoring more then actually doing. If you love something you work at it. And I found something I love.” Raising his eyebrow, Kagami chuckled.

“Something or someone?” Laughing as he stood and placed the sleeping pup in the redhead's arms, Kiyoshi shrugged.

“A little bit of both.” Grinning Kagami followed him indoors, bringing Nigō with them.

“So I just I have to find my role?”

“Yup” the tall angel agreed simply. “You have the title consort, so that might suit you best.” Walking through the hub, arms still wrapped around a wiggling dog, Kagami struggled to keep up with Kiyoshi's long, sure strides.

“Yeah, but what does that even mean? Are you a consort?” Laughing as he shook his head, the angel directed his companion to turn to the left.

“No, not at all. I am a consultant to the Generation of Miracles. But I have had consorts in the past.” It was strange talking to a being so old. With the others he'd met so far most were modern enough to pass for humans, Kiyoshi felt older, sounded older and it was blatantly obvious in the manner he spoke and the wisdom in his words that he was.

 

At end of a long hall, wide revolving glass door alerted them to a high traffic area.

“Are you hungry? It's just about lunch time.” Eyeing the dog with a stern look, Kiyoshi pointed to him. “Keep a hold on him and we'll be allowed in, Murasakibara gets funny about dogs being around food.” It was fair enough, dogs had all kinds of diseases and as they walked through a set of doors, the busy commercial kitchen atmosphere made him take a step back.

“Teikō houses and employees hundreds and all are fed from this kitchen. Atsushi takes particular pride in ensuring everyone and himself are well feed.” Thinking about the familiar name and trying to put a face it, Kagami got a an immediate reminded of who. Towering above the stainless steel of a large stove top, the purple haired giant had tied his shoulder length hair back as he tossed a wok full of fried rice and stirred a pot of bubbling sauce on the side. The Titan Kuroko had called him and redhead was suddenly feeling very unhappy Kiyoshi had brought him here. The smell radiating from the many pots and pans around the room was making his mouth water and the small dog in his grasp jiggle.

“Teppei-chin why is that dog in here? It's bad for the food.” Rounding on the pair, ladle in hand and glaring, the monster zoned in on Kagami. “And Kurokochin's consort.”

“He's not allowed in your kitchen? And the dog is contained. He's fine.” Frowning, Murasakibara turned back to his stove.

“He's allowed, the dog isn't. Go out to the restaurant, I'll feed you there.”

“Oh there's not need-” Kagami began but was silenced as Kiyoshi pulled him away.

“Be thankful, he only cooks for people he likes.”

 

Settling into a small booth lining the walls of an almost empty cafeteria, the redhead put the dog down, pleased to see him settled in the blocked off seat against the wall.

“He likes me?” Shrugging and fiddling with his cutlery, the angel nodded slowly.

“He likes Kuroko being happy. Makes him more pliable and Atsushi likes it when things go his way.” He levelled Kagami an odd look. “So in strange way, yeah, he likes you.” Watching the restaurant fill around them, Kagami kept the chatter ongoing as they awaited their lunch.

 

“So how do you know Murasakibara? My brother works with some of his household or something.”

“I noticed” Kiyoshi said slowly, stirring a cup of steaming hot coffee delivered to their table by a smiling waitress. “It was on your file.” Licking his spoon clean and sighing, the angel looked thoughtful. “I met Atsushi when he was much younger, I was much younger in truth as well. We had a bit of a rivalry.” He smiled, sipping the hot beverage. “But appreciation is built from rivalry, the more you hate someone the more you think about them and you begin to admire them. It's science or something.”

 

Licking his lips as he supped down the final icy guzzle of his coke, Kagami put a hand to Nigō's head to sit him down.

“So what now? You're best friends?” Laughing as they watched the same waitress approach them, closish covered plates in hand.

“We're a something, an enjoyable something, that makes me happy and gives him some sense of stability.” Seeking a peak under the silver lid, Kagami's hand was slapped away as Kiyoshi finished his drink. “Wait a minute the big baby will be joining us soon.”

“Can he sit next to you?” The human asked quickly, looking towards the kitchen door with a shiver. “He creeps me out.” Sliding closer in against the wall, the angel reshuffled the plates and pulled his bowl closer.

“He shouldn't. He's harmless really, but if you'd like to sleep better at night I suggest you carry candy around with you at all times.” Opening his mouth and closing it in confusion, Kagami knocked away Nigō's seeking nose as he sniffed at the dishes.

“I'll remember that.”

 

Watching the kitchen doors with his stomach rumbling in hunger, Kagami's mouth watered as he awaited the giant’s arrival. Almost pleased to see him come through the doors, his fear was completely forgotten as the craving for food grew.

“Teppei-chin, you came too early. The soup wasn't ready.” Putting down a dish of hearty smelling soup, the titan squeezed his way into the booth, giant violet and black wings rubbing up against Kiyoshi soft golden and brown wings with a natural cradle.

“That's fine, we're in no rush.” Reaching up and pulling Murasakibara's ponytail free, Kiyoshi grinned. “Thank you for having us.” Blowing his fringe from his eyes as thick plumes of hair fell over his face, the monstrous angel pulled the lids from the plates.

“That's okay. Nikuman, nikujaga and chazuke soup. We've been working on a new flavour combination for the last couple of days. Since Kagami-kun's arrival.” Turning his attention to the redhead with tired eyes, Murasakibara cocked his head to the side, leaning into the touch of Kiyoshi's large hands threading through his hair. “It's been a long time since I've cooked for a human.” Looking to the older angel for confirmation, he went on, “not since Furihata-chin.” There was something about that name which made Kagami hummed as he watched the dishes being spilt up and served between them.

“Isn't that Akashi bitch?”

 

Jerking upright with a sour look, Kiyoshi made a  _ stop it _ gesture as Murasakibara scowled. 

“Akashi-chin's consort.” Spoon dug in a deep serving of nikujaga the redhead waved off his bitterness.

“Yeah, I got that. But he's human?”

“Was.” Came the unison reply. Raising the delicious offering to his lips and munching through it with vigour, the redhead watched the pair closely.

“Was? So what is he now? A zombie?” It wouldn't be surprising, considering how creepy and inhuman Akashi really was. Snorting Kiyoshi poured out bowls of soup for the trio.

“No, no not at all. Furihata is an angel. Like us.”

“But he was human,” Murasakibara interjected, licking his lips as he sucked down a small selection of deep fried tempura. “When Aka-chin first met him he was human, but that was over a century ago. He's an angel now.” Unable to focus on the food, Kagami pointed his chopsticks at the others across the tables.

“Wait how can he be an angel and a human at the same time?” Stuff like that was impossible, he was sure of it. “Angels and humans can breed?” A half angel, half human hybrid could be a strange and powerful being, they didn't exist surely.

 

“No, they can't breed, but sometimes,” Kiyoshi began, rice and meat mixed in his bowl. “Sometimes and in very rare cases, humans can ascend to angelic status.” Batting Nigō's curious nose away from his food, Kagami listened with suddenly peaked interest.

“That happens? How?”

“Eating.” Came Murasakibara's calm reply, pulling an entire plate of nikuman towards him.

“Eating?” That seemed far too simple. The whole idea of eating his way to immortality was welcomed if not highly impossible. He had to find out how and if this was real. “Like what a healthy diet?” The idea of eating rabbit food to prolonged life was totally not worth it, even if it meant living forever.

“Angelic flesh.”

 

“What!?” Looking at the soft skinned chicken in his chopsticks, Kagami dropped the meat back into his bowl. “Like ghouls or vampires?” Nodding nonchalantly, the couple shared a bowl of rice with a smile.

“Not quiet that extreme.”

“Just the heart,” Kiyoshi corrected him quickly, feeding Nigō a slither of pork.

“The heart? An angel's heart?” Seeking conformation but receiving little Kagami pushed harder. “Akashi's boy toy ate an angel's heart and is now an angel? That happens?” He'd never heard of that, ever. But that didn't mean it wasn't a thing, but the thought of eating the heart of something to get any form of benefit was terrifying.

 

“Angels are born.” Kiyoshi said with certainty, wiping his giant friend’s mouth clean with a napkin. “But then some angels are born through cruelty and violence, Furihata is one of those people.” Jaw slack Kagami shook his head, amazed.

“Angels can be made?” It sounded so bizarre and completely unbelievable, but two angels were collaborating it and they seemed convinced.

“In some cases, some very rare and special cases. Furihata is one of those cases. Do you understand?” Humming, Kagami shrugged.

“Not really.”

“Well you should.” Licking salty residue from his lips, Murasakibara shrugged. “Kuroko will you turn you into one eventually.” Mouth full, but hand clamped over the giant’s lips, Kiyoshi shook his head.

“Maybe, or maybe never. We don't know that. Kuroko and Akashi are two very different people.” Chomping down on the end of his meal, Kagami eyed off some of the remaining nikujaga, ignoring the conversation at hand in order to enjoy his meal. The food was good, better then what he'd paid for in any restaurant within the US or Japan. Not surprising considering chef was an ancient being and had probably served bread to Imperial majesty. An ancient being that couldn't tie his shoelaces by the look of it.

“I'm not eating any thing’s heart.” Kagami said with certainty, piling up the bowls and offering some leftovers to Nigō.

“You could have,” Murasakibara said slowly, glaring at the small dog under the table. “I could have just fed you it then and you wouldn't have known.”

 

Staring down at the empty bowls and platters with a sickening twist of his stomach, the human stared wide eyed at Kiyoshi, unable to tell if the giant was teasing.

“You wouldn't-”

“No, we wouldn't” Kiyoshi tapped the violet winged angel on the nose, scolding him lightly. “Not only is it against the rules, ancient rules set down millennium before humans evolved or even existed. But it's also cruel and sick and we're not evil.”

“Speak for yourself Iron Heart, our flawless record is nothing compared to that of our predecessors.” Kagami had been so ready to jump the booth and vomit his lunch into the nearest toilet he'd completely failed to notice Midorima's approach. Accompanied by a duo of smaller angels, the doctor pushed his glasses up his nose with a sour look. “Akashi requires your presence Murasakibara, and just your presence.” Narrowing a look at Kiyoshi, his dark emerald gaze refused to shift, even as the giant sighed and patted the older angel on the head.

“Fine, I'll see you later Teppei-chin.” Standing and bumping his knees on the table as he did, Murasakibara grumbled. Passing Mirdorima with a none too gentle bump of his wing, he waved Kagami goodbye before moving back through the busy restaurant and into the kitchen.

 

 

“Hey, how you doing?” As Midorima turned, nose up tilted and shoulders stiff, a slim, dark haired angel slide into the spot beside Kagami. Wide smile on his face and inky black wings with hair to match falling in perfect angles over his sharp cheekbones and nose, this angel was the polar opposite to Kiyoshi. Both in age and aura, he looked young and vibrant, his legs and wings jumping as he settled into the booth.

“Takao?” Throwing a scowl over his shoulder as he called for his companion, Midorima looked displeased. “We're leaving.”

“You're leaving,” the young angel replied, reaching over Kagami to pick up Nigō and showering him with kisses. “I'm staying here, my duties for the day are done and until Momoi-san is finished with her work, I'm going to wait here.” Frowning as he shook his head and walked off, the green fluorescence of the sniper's wings flashed in the bright restaurant light.

“Do as you wish, just don't get in trouble. I am not picking you up from the police station again.”

“That was only once and I learnt my lesson. Enjoy your meeting Shin-chan, I'll be waiting.” Smiling as his retreating figure, the slender angel laughed at the indignation radiating from his friend. “He's so stiff, what a cutie.” Picking at the empty bowls with a sad look, Takao gave Kiyoshi a dazzling smile. “Any leftovers?” Shaking his head the older angel made a quick introduction for Kagami's benefit.

“This is Kazunari Takao, Midorima's consort and all round trouble maker.”

“Don't go singing my praises, Kiyoshi-senpai, I try my best.” Shaking his head at his confident words and antics, the older angel grinned.

“That you do.” Glancing at Kagami and gesturing to the man across the table, he cracked his giant knuckles. “Takao is a hard working consort, the kind you'll eventually become.” Chuckling at the disgusted look on the human's face, the young angel sat the little dog up on two legs, pointing with his little paws.

“Don't look like that, being a consort is one of the greatest honours an angel can have.”

“I'm not an angel” Kagami pointed out, some what pleased by the change of pace in the conversation. There was no formality in Takao's tone and with his relaxed pose, he appeared the complete opposite to what he'd seen with the stiff and impersonal doctor. “Do you guys not use cellphones? Surely it would have been easier just to text or something? For calls about meetings and stuff.” Referring to the cold angel's quick disappearance, the redhead was pleased to see Takao caught on quickly.

“Oh they do, Shin-chan just like knowing everyone's business so he came down to see you himself” He laughed a little. “Typical Shin-chan.”

“So you and him...” Kagami paused, unsure what to say. Maybe not all consorts and their angels shared a sexual relationship, these two might have had a professional relationship, like partners or something.

“Bang? Fuck? Frickle fackle? Yeah sometimes.” Takao grinned, watching the redhead blush. “But usually I just pester him, keeping him on his toes and so on.” Nodding slowly, there was something about Kiyoshi's words from before that caught his attention.

“What makes a consort hard working? Is Furihata hard working?” Humming as a waitress came and removed the dishes, Takao scratched Nigō's belly.

“Oh I'm the perfect little housewife. I keep the apartment clean, I cook dinner, I fulfil _other_ duties.” Winking at a flustered Kagami and watching his squirm, the angel put him out of his misery. “But really, I run numbers in a call centre upstairs, five days a week, six hours a day.” He smiled, “it's a living.”

 

“But” Kagami was confused, thinking over this new information. “Why do you work? You're an angel?” Shrugging as he pulled open the menu and skimmed through to the dessert section, Takao waved over a waitress.   
“And I don't want to go crazy from boredom. A call centre job is better then fake domestic housewife. You want anything?” He scanned the lists as Takao rattled off an obscene amount of sweets and an alcoholic beverage.

“Maybe just a sundae. So you work even though you don't have to?”

“Of course, that's what I've been telling you.” Kiyoshi stretched in his seat, glancing at his watch. “Perhaps you two can talk over some of the possibilities, I'd love to stay and talk but I have a meeting with some of my counterparts.” Sliding out from the booth and dipping his finger in Kagami's incoming sundae, the older angel smiled. “Again please feel free to contact me if you have any questions, about anything at all.” Leaving through the kitchen with a small wave, Takao waved back as he dug into his bowls of sweets without a seconds notice.

 

“So you're looking for something? Job wise?” Eating around Kiyoshi's finger scoop, Kagami shrugged.

“I'm looking for a television” he said honestly, but decided it sounded ungrateful. “I mean, I'm just a little bored, like you said.” Counting off on his fingers and a spoon, Takao cocked his head to the side.

“But you've been here less then a week. How can you be bored in less then a week?” He grinned wistfully. “I would have surely thought Kuroko would have been keeping you entertained.” Blushing at the implication and focusing on his ice cream and chocolate sauce, Kagami swirled around the melted cream.

“No, we're not like that.” Slurping down the syrup on some peaches with cream, Takao almost choked with laughter.

“Oh you will be. They always are. Title or not.” Shaking his head, the redhead refused to agree.

“I doubt it. Surely not all consorts are sexual?” Pushing away an empty bowl, and pulling in a new one, the angel looked unsure.

“Maybe, I don't know. Most are very personal and not all of the Generation of Miracles have consorts, not all angels in general have them and the ones that do usually keep it to themselves.”

“So it's possible that some of them don't have sex then.” Flinching as his voice rose in volume, Kagami looked over his shoulder to make sure people hadn't overheard.

“Maybe,” Takao confirmed for him. “But I wouldn't go asking people about it. They get all sensitive.”

 

Finishing the melted cream and fruit in his bowl, Kagami sat back content. So maybe consort didn't only mean fuck buddy or paid husband. Kuroko probably didn't want that from him anyway, there would be too much guilt involved for that.

“So were you made or born?” Humming, his head cocked to the side, Takao licked his sugar covered lips.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Were you made or born?”

“Born,” mouth full and searching for a napkin, the angel wiped down his face and the table. “I was born, but I'm a baby compare to the Generation of Miracles. And treated as such.” Huffing as he chucked his spoon in the bowl, Takao tisked. “Treated worse then humans.”

“Oh what a shame.” Kagami shouldn't have sounded so sarcastic, but it slipped out regardless and he was thankful to see the other male laugh rather then become unhappy.

“It's all for the greater good of course. I mean I'm not even close to being on Shin-chan's level, or any of the Generation of Miracles. And if I wasn't living within Teikō I'd be at a huge disadvantage. It's all for my own safety.” It was the same thing he'd heard from Kiyoshi, the protection of temple far outweighed personal freedom.

“Yeah I've been hearing a lot of that these days.”

“It's not so bad.” Passing Nigō to Kagami, the dark haired angel sighed. “Life outside Teikō can be dangerous, especially if you're by yourself.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I lived beyond the temple for many years, against the advice of Shin-chan and my parents of course.” There was something so strange about the thought of angels having parents, but Kagami let him go on uninterrupted. “But after a while of living on the run and always looking over my shoulder, I just couldn’t take it, so I swallowed my pride and I came home.” He smiled, fiddling absent mindedly with his spoon, tapping it against the porcelain of the bowl. “And I was welcomed home with open arms. Shin-chan helped a little.” He paused, rubbing his hands together to be rid of the sticky sugar remaining. “Well, a lot.”

 

It sounded nice, almost romantic and Kagami wasn't surprised he was given the title consort after that.

“And what? Lived happily ever after?” Scoffing, the angel shook his head.

“Not even close, I was convinced Shin-chan hated me. He didn't of course, at least not in the way I thought he did. He just hated my recklessness and thought because he was so much older he knew better.” Rolling his eyes, his smile growing, Takao ran a hand through his dark hair. “We worked it out of course, he became part of the Generation of Miracles a little later on and we've been together ever since.” Smiling warmly at him, the angel stared him down with keen grey eyes. “Don't worry, you'll find your way.”

 


	10. Chapter Ten

Takao was laid back and easy to talk to and spending the rest of the afternoon in his company, Kagami felt much more at home then he had in ages. Although the couple of centuries difference in age was quite noticeable when investigated further. Crashed out in Midorima's household, Kagami felt very cautious about touching anything. Standing in the corner of a large living area, the human was thrilled to discover a wide screen television in the centre of the room.

 

“I feel like the worst result of a child of the modern age. I go a week without TV and I almost die.” Scoffing as he tossed him a remote, Takao flopped down on the sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

“I know that feels bro. Well soak it up, I've never seen Kuroko even watch TV, let alone even own one.” Sitting down awkwardly at the corner of the sofa, Kagami sat stiffly, not wanting to touch anything or take up too much space.

“I was afraid you'd say that.” Zoning into the mindless dribble on screen, the familiarity of the settling in front of the big screen was the perfect end of the day and it worked to stabilise his frayed nerves.

 

“You want a beer?” Glancing over his shoulder at the black winged angel standing before a massive industrial fridge beer in hand, Kagami nodded.

“I won't get in trouble with Doctor Bad Love will I?” Laughing as he came back to the sofa Takao passed him a icy cold can.

“No, don't worry about it.” He stopped, mid sip. “Besides he's not expected back for a couple of hours.” Cracking open the drink and sitting back against the plush cushion with a sigh, Kagami knew he could deal with that, especially when such kind company. “So you're adapting well to everything? At least some what?” Chugging down the beverage at lightening speed, the redhead sighed deeply.

 

“Yeah I suppose, I'll be happier when this whole thing when Hanamiya...what's his face is over and done with.” He crushed his can in hand, amazed by how quick he'd managed to put it away.

“Yeah, good luck. They've been trying snatch him up for years.” Getting up to bin the rubbish, Kagami eyed off the fridge.

“Can I have another? Yeah I feel like I've heard that before.”

“Feel free,” tugging a throw blanket from the top of the sofa and casting it over his lap, Takao snuggled into the side of the sofa. “I hope they do it soon though. I want to see my parents again.” Slamming the door closed, Kagami's heart frozen.

 

“You can't see your family?” Nodding his head as he switched between the channels, the angel supped around the metal beer can, ensuring little spillage.

“They're safe and living in the north in one of the alcoves up there. But I can't see them, not until everything settles down a bit.” He sighed as the human came back to the sofa, collapsing beside him. “I don't mind so much, but I wish I could see my little sister.” Smiling fondly, Kagami sipped his beer slower this time, feeling his body relax and loosen up.

“That sucks.”

“Yeah” Takao agreed. “She's getting so big now. Here look what she sent me.” Getting up and jumping through the open door to the left, the dark haired male came tearing back in, hair pushed back off his face with a bright, red headband. “How cute is it?” Snorting, Kagami shook his head, completely unsure what to say.

“It's a headband. Like for girls.”

“It's cute and keeps my hair out of my eyes.”

 

 

A six pack and two packets of chips later, the pair were pleasantly sloshed. Feeling his limbs grow heavy and his mind fuzzy, Kagami was surprised to see a woman sitting between them. He couldn't remember when she'd arrived or where she had arrived from, but suddenly, giant pink wings were obstructing his vision of the television.

“Move please.” Remembering his manners at the last minute, magenta eye staring him down, Kagami sat up from his leant back position. “Aomine's sister?”

“Kin,” the pink haired angel corrected quickly. “We can kin and share a household, but not blood.”

“Oh,” he was confused but thought better then to question it. “Okay. Momoi.” The bright smile that lit up her features was a good indicator he'd managed to remember her name correctly.

“You remembered Kagami-kun! Well done! Takao-kun, he remembered!” Head popping up at the end of the sofa, headband intact and smile on his lips, the black wing angel flopped his chin down on the cushion.

“You are quite memorable Momoi-san.” As she sat down, Takao threw Kagami an accompanying hand gesture, the implication speaking of breasts and squeezing. Struggling not to laugh, his face tight with heat and alcohol, Kagami stiffened as Momoi snuggled in close to him.

“So how is life treating you?” Her hand was comfortably wedged in the front of his shirt and with a scared look to the Takao, he waited for some kind of saviour.

“Um, yeah, it's all good.” Dislodging her hand and shuffling away with a polite smile, Kagami shrugged. “Thanks.” If she was offended by his coldness, she didn't look it. Instead she flopped back against the sofa, kicking off her shoes and eyeing off his beer.

“You're welcome and we're trying to make everything as accommodating as possible. You got any more beer?” Craning her neck to the side and pointing at Takao, Momoi waited expectantly. Laughing airily, he checked their stocks with a dramatically sad expression.

“No beer.” He wailed, clinging to the fridge door. “We're out of beer.”

“And chips” Kagami threw in, sliding back further still to avoid touching the female angel's wings.

“Then we should go out and get some.” Jumping with a flurry of feathers, pink and cherry perfume, Momoi pointed to the door. “To the taxi rink.” Crumpling up the chip packet with a frown, Kagami glanced at Takao for confirmation.

“Is she serious?” Nodding eagerly as he fluffed out his hair and replaced his headband at a less jaunty angle, Takao pulled him up on his feet.

“Oh yes, Momoi-san is the best at sneaking out.” Watching the pink haired woman pull on her impossibly high pumps and rush to the door, Kagami cocked his head to the side.

“Is that safe?”

“Absolutely not” Takao grinned, tugging on his arm. “And yet here we go.” Following them reluctantly, Kagami wasn't sure what to do. It had been years since he'd felt anything close to peer pressure but now with the all too alluring offer of freedom, he was actually considering it.

“And if we get caught?”

“We won't. Momoi inherited some of Kuroko's misdirection back from his time with...” The dark haired man coughed, covering his words.

“His time with Aomine?” The human offered, waiting to gauge the other male's reaction. Nodding slowly, his face remaining completely neutral, Takao looked too uncomfortable to offer any more. “I know about that” Kagami said quickly, not waiting to make the situation awkward.

“Well that's good then, old baggage is a difficult thing to get around. Immortals seem to accumulate baggage.” His sharp grey eyes looked down for a moment only to caught his gaze with a mischievous grin.”Let's get going.”

 

Walking down an empty fire escape, the trio held their breath until the final floor guard turned the corner and gave them a long look before returning the way he'd come, no alarm raised. Slipping in through the back revolving doors and walking to the taxi rank just down the street.

“He was staring straight at us, how didn't we get caught?” Momoi giggled happily, arm lopped through Takao's elbow.

“Misdirection” she purred. “Just like your adorable Tetsu-kun.” Ignoring the subtle innuendo in favour of standing back and taking a good look at the temple, Kagami almost felt faint. It was beautiful, ten times better then the faded postcards in the tourist shop windows. As the night came with darkness as its backdrop, the lights, windows and golden flourishes of the temple were almost unbelievable. It was as if the redhead could not believe his own eyes and as he raised a hand to block out the light of a passing car the gravity of the situation hit him. This was real. For the last week he'd felt as if he was living a dream and that he'd left his real life and reality far behind him. Now however it was real, the angels, Kuroko and the ever present threat of death. Glancing back towards the large gates of the temple, he thought for a moment that returning probably won't be such a bad idea. He was doubtless going to get in trouble for this, Momoi's glamour and misdirection probably couldn't fake their appearance for long.

 

“Hey how long until they notice we're gone?” Catching up to the duo, Kagami looked over his shoulder again, a little concerned.

“About three hours.” Pulling him along by the front of his shirt, Takao grinned. “So we better hurry before they cotton on to us.”

“It'll be fine.” Waving down a cab, Momoi pushed him aboard before he could back out. “We do this all the time.”

“Wings and all?” Kagami grumbled, all but turning himself inside out trying to avoid, bright pink and red feathers as they settled into the back seat.

“What wings?” She asked innocently, giving him a dazzling smile. “Misdirection, glamour. Don't worry about it.” Watching the bright lights of Tokyo fly by with wide eyes, his niggling worries and guilt were quickly pushed aside as the excitement and enjoyment of the night rose.

 

“We go to this cute little bar on the other side of Asauka, you should like it, it's kind of American.” Helping Momoi from the car and brushing down his shirt, the redhead followed the male angel with a cautious step. Even with the pair's confirmation that everything would be fine, every little shadow made him look twice and the high walls framing the bar made him jump.

“I travel all the way across the world to come to an American sports bar, sounds great.” Laughing at his sour tone, Takao secured them at a small table before jumping to the bar and joining the massive line for drinks.

“But I've never been to America,” Momoi's voice barely rose above the music blaring from the overhead speakers. “But I want to.” The memory of Kuroko's explanation about the rarity of female angels flared up in his memory.

“Because lady angels aren't allow out of the temple?” Giggling and twirling her drink coaster, the pink haired angel kept her eyes on the spinning cardboard and plastic at hand.

“That's such a sweet name, lady angels. Better than harpies.” Her face twisted into a frown. “Not all of us are locked away in Teikō, many of the older female angels in Japan can travel internationally.” She sighed. “But I'm not old enough, or clever enough. Beside Daiki wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself.” Smiling as Takao returned, a jug and giant plastic number in hand, she shrugged. “Not that I mind, I have my job with the Generation of Miracles and that's the most important thing.”

 

Putting the jug down with a flex of his wrist, the dark haired angel tucked his wings in close before sitting on the stool closer to the bar.

“I got chicken wings!” Pouring out a set of drinks and chugging his down in record time, Takao stared at the baseball scores on the screen overhead. “They have the best chicken wings here, but please don't tell Murasakibara-san. I feel like he'd probably eat me.”

“I feel you.” Raising his glass in a one handed salute, Kagami chuckled. “That motherfucker is terrifying.”

“Mukun is a baby. And beside Kiyoshi-senpai has him so closely guarded even if he did snap nothing would come from it.” Glass raised to his lips, Kagami froze.

“Wait, what do you mean snap?” Pouring another glass, Takao blanched a little.

“He is the titan. Friendly food giver and psychopathic giant.” Nodding firmly, the dark winged angel breathed a deep sigh. “Yup and if Kiyoshi can stop that I'll eat my hat.”

“You have a hat?” Momoi asked with a teasing grin. Poking out his tongue and retracting it quickly as a bowl of chicken wings and blue cheese sauce arrived, the trio dug in with gusto. Enjoying the chatter and good company of friendly, freedom seeking individuals.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Watching his angelic companion's put away jug after jug of beer and coke, Kagami was amazed by their stamina. The human body could not measure up in comparison to their immortal drinking prowess. Trying had been foolish and after their third jug, the redhead was about ready to throw in the towel. He didn't do much drinking these days, not after college and his on call job requiring him to be sober at all times. So this was welcome break, even with the looming threat of death and rebellion still hinged at the back of his mind.

 

“I'm still hungry and the kitchen's closed.” Throwing a dirty look over his shoulder at the offending service provider, Takao rubbed his tired eyes. “All night ramen bar? All night ramen bar.” Jumping off his stool and pulling Momoi along with him, the dark haired angel laughed as Kagami staggered off his stool, latching onto the small bar table for balance. “Wow or maybe a taxi. You okay?” Waving him off as he straightened up with a grin, the human brushed off Takao's helping hand.

“I'm fine, to the ramen bar? Do you think they sell those noddle burgers.” Pulling a face as they hailed a taxi, trio clambered inside in a drunken haste.

“How is that even a thing?” Flipping open her phone and scanning the tiny screen, Momoi hummed. “It looks like we're missed.” Groaning out loud in the front seat, Takao twisted around to pout.

“How missed?” Snapping her phone shut, she shrugged.

“Grounded and I think you'll be struggling to sit for the next couple of days.” Hands over his ears, Kagami shook his head, humming loudly.

“Oh I am not hearing this. What the fuck?” Laughing manically, Momoi tugged at his wrist, screaming into his ear.

“Oh yeah, they get all into all that kinky stuff. Spanking, baby talk, Takao even had to crawl around on his hands and knees once.”

“Please stop.” Making heaving noises and rolling down his window, Kagami nudged her away. “Seriously, knowing that they even...” he struggled to find the right words. “Have relations both confuses and disgusts me.”

“Cruel Kagami!” Twisting in his seat to wink scandalously at the human, Takao teased. “I'll have you know Shin-chan is a very good lover, passionate, warm even.”

“No no no.” Letting his hand out the window to catch the breeze, Kagami tried not to gag at the angel's words and the increasing smell of gas and petrol. The smell was like that of the sewers, the place of his wreck and ruin. Coupled with the alcohol it made his stomach roll, bile biting at the back of his throat as he ordered the taxi to a halt.

 

Falling out awkwardly onto the side walk and heaving into the gutter, the smell of petrol was stronger still and it made his head ache. Coming up for air as Momoi rubbed his back, Takao laughed from the front seat, staring down at him through the open window.

“Can't hold your booze eh? Weak.” Waving him off as he spat into the gutter, Kagami refused to rise to the bait. Glancing up to the car and readying to flip off his companion the bird, he paused. He'd assumed the stench had been from an open fuel cap but was proven immediately wrong as a suspicious puddle beneath the car grew.

“Oh no.” He'd seen this at car crashes and accidents along highways and in the high streets of both LA and Tokyo. When cars started leaking like that you ran, ran in the opposite direction and fast. Tugging on Momoi's arm as he struggled to stand up, Kagami pointed under the car and pulled at the taxi door handle. “Out, get out now.” Frowning at his frantic reaction, the dark haired angel heaved the human upright, all but slapping some sense into him.

“Why? What's wrong?” Pointing at the taxi driver, and the car, Kagami flew into a tizz.

“Car is leaking, exploding leaking.” Screaming at the confused driver, he stepped back from the gutter, dragging the angels with him. “Seriously get out of the fucking car!” Looking panicked the taxi driver pulled a face, waving them off with an angry muttering. Putting the car into drive and glancing back onto the road before pulling out, Kagami smacked the back of the car with a angered thud. “No please. It'll blow up.” Pulling him back by the shoulders, Takao stared into the petrol slicked guttered with a worried expression.

“Oh that's not good.”

 

Shaking her head as she took hurried steps backwards, Momoi stared wide eyed at the car with tremble lips.

“It's just like last time.” She shook her head, terrified. “Why does this always happen?” Glancing over his shoulder at the shivering mess of a woman, Kagami felt his insides freeze. Hadn't Aomine said Momoi had gotten two people killed by just being around them? He wanted to run, to catch up with the taxi and grab that stupid man from his seat and save him. But Takao's hand was gripping his shoulder so tightly the muscles were almost pinched.

“Don't” the inky haired angel warned, shaking his head. “Not worth it.” Rounding on him with a furious look in his eye, Kagami saw red.

“What the hell do you mean not worth it? That's a person, a human and that may not mean much to you, but-”

 

“Just don't.” Momoi suddenly stood before him, fists clenched in tight little balls. “This his is style, his way of working. Under handed, subtle, nothing can be traced back to him. It's like a game to him, to keep the GOM guessing and paranoid. We can't do anything.” Licking her lips, her magenta eyes wet, she looked down at her feet, defeated. “It's what he wants. For you to be noble and brave and to die in order save your kin. But it is not worth it.”

 

Gritting his teeth as the desire to push her aside rashly and recklessly grew, Kagami barely had a moment to raise his hand as an earth shattering clash echoed down the street hitting them like a brick.

“Oh my god.” Falling to his knees, Takao's hand still clamped firmly on his shoulder, the redhead wished he had something left in his stomach to throw up instead of feeling his stomach drop through the pavement with a sickening lurch. “They blew it up.”

“ _He_ blew it up.” Momoi was there suddenly, rubbing his back. “It's what he does, he's a monster.” The blaring noise of emergency vehicles roared past them and Kagami's heart clenched, the nostalgic sound making him even more depressed. Leaning back against the the female angel's knees, the redhead rubbed his eyes, trauma and alcohol making him impossibly sleepier and distraught. 

“Can we go home now?” Looking up into Takao's red, raw eyes, Kagami nodded slowly and stood up.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kagami had tried to convince the other two to fly back to the temple but he'd been immediately knocked back. Safety in numbers were their best bet and sticking in close to the bright light of the main streets would served them best.

“Why not just shank us here?” Glancing around at the surroundings for any wannabe assassins, the human was surprised by his companion’s calm demeanour.

“It's not his style” Momoi assured him. “Hanamiya likes to appear underhanded and sneaky. He was the master of espionage before Tetsu took over as spymaster for Teikō.” Rounding the corner, the bright lights and high walls of the temple coming into view, Kagami sighed.

“So he was Kuroko before Kuroko was Kuroko?” No wonder this guy hated him so much, anything to get back at the upstart who'd stolen his job.

“We are going to get in so much trouble.” Headband hanging loosely around his neck, Takao looked tired. “Shin-chan isn't going to talk to me for weeks.”

“Then why go out at all?” Kagami hadn't meant to snap, but there was a person dead, like dead dead and it was all their fault.

“Because it isn't always like that.” The dark haired angel spat back at him. “The last couple of times it's been fine. We've never had an issue.” Shaking his head and feeling sick to his stomach, Kagami groaned.

“But why risk it?” Rubbing his eyes as they crossed the street and arrived at the gates of Teikō, Takao shrugged.

“Angels aren't meant to be caged.” He smiled sadly, “and yet here we are.”

 

 

They didn't get far before being set upon by a bunch of stern faced guards, who directed them to the upstairs conference area. Dragging his feet the entire time, Kagami felt sick, sick and guilty and ready for bed. And the feeling only worsened as they entered the room with many angry sets of eyes zoned in on them.

“Okay,” Takao began, holding his hands up in a gesture of surround. “If I can just start out saying-”

“Shut up, Takao.” Kagami winced, almost feeling the slap in the face from here. Midorima didn't look pissed and somehow that was worse. He looked calm, emotionless and it made the human squirm, heaven knew how the consort felt. Rubbing a hand over his eyes and sighing, Akashi dragged the room's attention straight to him.

“Discipline your consort later Shintarō, we have a greater matter at hand.” Turning his focus back to the dejected trio, the Emperor shook his head. “An innocent died tonight, another. Another family on our books to support and another father never coming home.” He stared down Kagami with dark eyes. “I hope you all grasp the severity of the situation.” Unable to keep his gaze, the redhead stared at his feet, feeling his face and cheeks flushed red with humiliation and guilt. “But perhaps not all is lost. Hanamiya is either becoming sloppy or arrogant because his trail was easily followed.”

“Too easy” Aomine cut in. His focus was everywhere but Momoi, perhaps trying to contain his anger. “There is no way it's his real lair, it'll be some jacked up hide out like the last one Tetsu investigated and that almost got him killed.” Sneaking a glance at the small angel, the dark skinned male shook his head. “You can risk it.”

“And yet we are,” Akashi slipped in smoothly. “But not alone this time.” Standing up and walking to the wide window, the small redhead stared out at the cityscape. “We're making the move.” A subconscious ripple went around the room, as looks of uncertainty appearing on all faces.

“Akashi...” Midorima began, punishing Takao taking second place with revelation at hand. “You can't be serious.”

“I'm incredibly serious.” Turning and leaning back against the window, his wings brushing the glass, the red haired angel looked all too serious. “We can not continue to live in the fear and isolation.” He stared down collective at the table, daring any opposition. Pleased at receiving none, he pushed on. “Tomorrow we send out a scouting group, followed by the main contingency.” Eyes flickering to the two consort and single female kin, Akashi waved them off. “You're free to go, your consorts may do as they want for your punishment. But be warned, we will not accept this kind of behaviour in the future. Next time you will not be welcomed back into Teikō.” Flinching at the very pointed comment at himself, Kagami couldn't leave the room quick enough, Kuroko's eyes burning into his back as he fled.

 

Accompanied by two tall and stern faced guards, Kagami bid his two ill fated companions good night before slipping into his quarters. It still didn't feel like his quarters, it didn't even feel like a hotel room. It felt like someone's home he was invading and without Kuroko or Nigō it felt even worse. Showering quickly, he felt Kuroko's presences even before he emerged. For a shadow he could really make an impact when pissed off. Taking his time drying his hair and hanging the towels up to dry, Kagami bought as much time he could before bringing up the courage to leave the safety of the bathroom. Tugging open the door and gazing around the room, he held his breath as the chill from the night air hit him. The wide glass doors were cast open, the wind dancing around the temple increasing as he approached. He could see Kuroko just outside, leaning over the balcony railing, his wings and hair catching the wind. Kagami wasn't sure if he should go out or just sneak into bed, the angel made the choice easy for him.

“Kagami-kun, can I speak with you please?” He felt like he was being scolded, like a child and yet his feet moved on their own, pushing forward and out the door. The chill of the night crashed over him in seconds. The tiny balcony was barely three feet across, making for the perfect take off and landing area, but nothing more. There wasn't even room for a chair or table, it would barely hold a pot plant.

 

Coming into lean on the cold metal of the railing, the redhead waited in silence, feeling the awkward tension between them rise by the second.

“So-”

“Please don't.” Kuroko was uncomfortably quiet and still, like he was made of stone and not even breathing. “I am sorry. I am truly sorry you are in this situation but I need you to be patient and just not do that again.” Now he really felt like a child, a child getting scolded for breaking curfew.

“I know.” He didn't know what else to say, the guilt and idiocy of his actions weighing heavy on his heart. “I won't do it again.” Blowing out a heavy breath, Kuroko moved to face him, head cocked to the side and blue eyes swimming.

“I am sorry.” Nodding, the wind whipping at his face and drying his tears, Kagami rubbed his face.

“I am too.” The slightest twitch at the corner of the angel's lips gave the redhead hope he wasn't in that much trouble with his consort, which only left the eating guilt and hatred for himself. “Do you know what a TV is?” Raising an eyebrow and humming, Kuroko nodded slowly.

“Like a computer?” Kagami almost laughed, had it been a different place and time he would have found it funny. But he didn't feel in the mood for humour, now was a time for honesty.

“It's an entertainment system, kind of like a computer.” He felt awkward for bring this up now, but it was in the open and he had to follow through. “I like watching TV, it's what I do when I'm bored.” Watching him carefully, the angel kept his face neutral.

“I like reading, when I have the time.” It was nice to cover this kind of common ground with someone who'd laid claim to him for the next century, but it was not the aim Kagami was seeking to reach.

“You don't have a television” he said slowly, waiting to see if the shorter male followed his line of thought. “Would you ever think about getting one?” Looking thoughtful, Kuroko shrugged turning back into wind and the open air.

“Maybe, would you like that?” Relieved, Kagami almost smiled.

“Yeah, just for something to do.”

 

Jumping up on the railing suddenly, balancing in the wind and the darkness, Kuroko flared his wings out, eyes closed as he reached out and touched the top of the human's head.

“I can do that.” Leaning into his touch and watching with his heart in his throat, the redhead held his breath. The urge to grab the angel and yank him off the railing was strong, but in the same sense it was like an adrenaline rush all within itself. Falling forward with a rush of wings and feathers, Kagami felt his heart jump, stomach rolling as small fingers ran through his hair before dropping over his eyes and face. He expected Kuroko to fade into the indigo night, like he had before. But the bright blue and silver of his wings shot up beside the temple, dancing in and out the night's sky like a falling star. It made him smile regardless of the horror of the night and the ache in his heart and bones numbed, the stunning display helped to raise his spirits immensely. No matter how tired or emotionally crippled he was, there was something in the small angel's energy and dance that lit a fire somewhere deep inside him.

 

They must have been standing out there for a long while, Kagami couldn't even measure the worth of time when he was so entranced by the beauty of Kuroko's flight. Watching the angel coming into land with a soft grunt, the redhead shivered as the chill of the night finally got the better of him.

“Aren't you cold?” He asked, chaffing warmth into his arms as they walked back inside. Shrugging, the small angel locked the glass door behind them with a long final look at the city outside.

“We don't feel the cold like humans do. I remember feeling cold once, when I was in the snow for three days in Magi.” Pulling a face as he tugged on a jersey and collapsed back on the bed with exhaustion, Kagami pulled the blankets up high on his shoulders and watching Kuroko out of the corner of his eye. He probably wouldn't want to sleep with him tonight, not after the mess he'd caused. But there was a small part of him that craved some kind of closeness, especially after the horror of a night he'd had. And that dance before, the drop and dive in the air had been for him and only him, it felt far too personal and intimate. So he was just a little surprised when the small angel curled up next to him, wings falling over his shoulders as they turned to face each other. Encasing them in a shadows and a shield of feathers.

“I think you've said sorry enough for the next millions years, please don't say it any more.” His eyes widening in surprise, Kuroko smiled slightly.

“Okay, I can do that.” Taking the chance with a sudden flood of confidence, Kagami kissed the tip of his nose, thrilled to see a pink tint flare on the other male's pale cheeks.

“Good.”

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh just watch this rating jump. *growl*

Morning came far too soon, uncomfortably soon. Rubbing grit and sleep from his eyes, the redhead moaned. Stretching wide and high, he forced his eyes open and was pleased by the lack of feathers at his back. Searching out Kuroko sleeping face, he was pleased by the peaceful state he found his consort in. It was nice seeing him so relaxed and still, his face soft and all too human.

“Good morning Kagami-kun.” Bright eye slitted open, watching him with a small smile. “Did you sleep well?” The human had been so exhausted any sleep would be considered a good sleep, but at the sentiment of the question was nice. 

“It was good. Do you ever sleep? Like really?” Yawning and running a hand through his gravity defying hair, the angel hummed.

“Not like humans sleep.” He paused to stretch. “Our ancestors go into trance like sleeps for centuries, millennia at a time. Some never wake up. I however have issue in relaxing as if sleeping for hours at a time. Not like Murasakibara-kun or Aomine-kun but I can appreciate why they do it.” Struggling up on his elbows and feeling the crack of his back, Kagami yawned out loud.

“That sounds even more boring.” Falling back against the bed, the redhead stared up at the ceiling, reality catching up with him like a ton of bricks. “So are you going up against the rebels today?” Watching the fluffy crown of blue hair bob up and down beside him in a nod, Kagami felt his stomach twist. “It's going to be really dangerous huh?”

“There is nothing for you to worry about Kagami-kun, when the six of us are together, no one can stop us. Not even all the Uncrowned Generals combined.” Rolling onto his side to face the small male, the human licked his lips nervously.

“So why don't you sounds confident?” Blowing his fringe from his eyes, Kuroko shrugged in a very human gesture.

“I don't like violence. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun and Akashi-kun especially all long for it. Like a predatory instinct, I just don't have it like they do. I just don't like it.” Taking in his small structure and calm demeanour, Kagami wasn't surprised, especially in comparison to his larger, more vicious companions.

 

Pushing his fringe off his face, the redhead took in his consort's pale complexion and tired looking eyes.

“I hope you are as unstoppable as you say.” It sucked being locked up in this temple, but to be locked up alone would be even worse. Shivering at the thought, he cupped the angel's cheek. “Please stay safe.” It was an odd confession, but the smile on Kuroko's face was worth it.

“We will, so long as we fight together we can never lose.” It sounded like the motto of a sports team, something that'd be on the slogan of a basketball team, not a international peace corporation.

“I want to have faith in you. In the Generation of Miracles but...” the redhead paused. Leaning over to kiss the small angel with dry lips. “They're serious.” If he'd gained anything, any knowledge at all in the last week, it was these rebels, this Hanamiya was not to be messed with. If he was able to bring down a angel as powerful and old as Kiyoshi, someone as weak and gentle as Kuroko would never last. That was why he'd been able saved him and been brought into this world of death and fear.

“I'm sor-”

“No more.” Capturing his lips again, softly Kagami almost smiled. “I don't need to hear that from you, we can share that blame together.” Resting his forehead against his consort's, the redhead was surprised when a small set of lips pressed back against his. Grinning at the immediate and eager response, his heart sped up as hands reached out and linked around his neck, moving in closer. There was the softest brush of feathers over his neck as blue wings fell over his head and shoulders, which had the human smiling. Nuzzling in close against his collarbone, small hands touched under his shirt making his jump at the chill of his fingers. “Why are your hands so cold?” Grumbling as he rolled flat on his back, Kagami struggled out of his shirt and jersey, tugging Kuroko in closer. Straddling the larger man's hips, wings spread out for balance, Kuroko's blush was too cute to be real. Touching his cheeks with a steady hand, Kagami made sure to gently pull at the angel's shirt, pleased to see it removed in record speed.

 

Spanning his hands down the small male's hips, Kagami felt as if he was on autopilot, his desire dictating his every move. Laughing inwardly and thinking very much with his cock, Kagami pulled his consort down into a smothering kiss. It probably wasn't the best time, but that time might never come and with needy hands gripping his shoulders, it was easy to let his hands and lip move on their own. Arms wrapped around his middle, Kagami tucked his fingers under the side of Kuroko's wings, fingers tips stroking up and down the joint muscle between his back and the start of the feathers. Arching his spine and moaning out loud, Kuroko's was almost panting at the contact. 

 

Grinning at the reaction and pleased by his lover's increased arousal and eagerness, the redhead almost felt giddy as reality smacked him in the face. He was in bed with an angel, a beautiful angel that was grabbing at his shoulders and chest, mouth at his neck and sucking hard. Squirming against the mattress, his hips rolling to force the smaller male up on his knees and back down with quiet, content sigh. Threading his fingers through Kuroko's short, shock of hair, Kagami gripped hard and pulled the angel's head back to take his lips fiercely. It was intoxicating, hot and the redhead wasn't sure how much more he could take. 

“How do angels...?” Pulling back to breath, Kuroko chuckled.

“Have sex?” The redhead knew he was blushing and yet he nodded regardless. “Like humans.” It was a simple answer and one that made him grin like a mad man.

“Good.”

 

Hands tangled his hair and knees shaking, Kuroko fell forward on his hands, head resting against Kagami's chest, mind spinning.

“You're my first.” Groaning inwardly, Kagami cleared his throat as he tipped Kuroko's chin up to meet his gaze.

“Your first consort?” Shaking his head, Kuroko licked his lips.

“My first first.” Narrowing his eyes, the redhead rubbed his back comfortingly. Somewhere along the line he'd expected the angel to have done something, with someone. Aomine was the name that came to mind but was aggressively pushed aside with an odd sense of possessiveness.

“So you don't want to-”

“No I do.” Sitting back on the bed and shedding his loose, pants with an eagerness that made Kagami chuckle, Kuroko slide up bed, his body moving like soft, pliable liquid. Staring down at his naked frame with an appreciative gaze, Kagami licked his lips hungrily. “You are my first consort Kagami-kun, I want you to be my first everything.” Inhaling sharply, as he trailed his hands down the angel's wings and watching him shiver the human was unsure how to proceed. “Please let me share this with your Kagami-kun.” How could he say no to those eyes? And the pounding hard on in his sweats made the decision easier.

“Okay” he said finally, watching the relief in sky blue eyes reflect back at him. “I can do that.” Kissing him gently, the feeling of hands touching the front of his pants made him jump. “Impatient” he purred, sliding off his pants and tossing them aside. Laying back and almost embarrassed under the keen eyed gaze of his lover, the redhead took a deep breath, beckoning him in closer.

 

The slide of skin on skin, the touch of lips and tongue brought them impossibly closer. With the temperature rising Kagami tried his best to be gentle. He usually didn't take such small lovers and none that were this docile. It was hard to be gentle, especially when the human couldn't remember the last time he'd had a good lay.

 

Lust rising in his system Kagami let instinct take over, ignoring the wings and the angelic beauty. Nothing else matter any more but primal satisfaction. Running his hands up Kuroko's back and rubbing the joints between his wings, the larger male caught his lover as Kuroko fell forward with a moan. Rubbing their noses together, the pair chuckled, inhaling suddenly as the rub and grind of their cock rocked together. Feeling his lips begin to tingle, Kagami moaned as Kuroko's hot, wet tongue pushed past his lips, feeding his hunger and desire.

 

Each time they rolled their hips together, the flow and ride of the sensation almost had the redhead seeing stars. It felt so good, impossibly good, much better then any simple dry hump should have and yet he was nearly creaming himself at the touch. The sensual madness of his lover's contact was driving him wild, uncontrollable, which make it easy to let go, grab Kuroko around the waist and grind their groins together with purpose.

“D-do you want to...?” Losing his voice the second slim gentle hand encircled his cock, Kagami tossed his head back against the pillow. “I mean only if you want to. It is your first time.”

“Please don't worry about me Kagami-kun, I want this.” Stroking up and down the other male's cock for emphasis, Kuroko smiled, cheeks pink. “I'm ready when you are.”

 

Groaning at the delightfully inciting picture his lover made, the redhead pulled Kuroko into another kiss, dislodging his hand hold and pushing the angel further up his body to sit neatly on his thighs.

“Do you have any lube or something around here?” Shaking his head and rising up on his knees, the smaller male flared his wing wide.

“I don't need it.” Opening his mouth to protest, Kagami was immediately silenced as Kuroko took his hand rubbing it down his back and the valley of his petite ass. “Angels are designed for same sex copulation, there is no need for lucubration or preparation.”

 

Despite himself and his situation the human wanted nothing more then to fist pump the air in a small, single victory. A lover, a consort that was hot, wet and ready to go at a moments notice? Why didn't people fuck angels more often? Probably because they locked themselves away in grand temples for their own safety. Pushing aside the sour thought and triggering memories it brought, Kagami focused on the heat radiating from Kuroko's body as he lowered himself down into his pounding cock.

 

Half expecting the angel to wince and cry out, the redhead's concerns were quickly put to rest as the angel's eyes crossed and his jaw went slack with pleasure.

“Feel good?” Cupping his cheek tenderly, Kagami watched him closely for any signs of pain or distress. Instead he received the most deliciously, intense squeeze of heat permeating through his lower region. Fuck it felt good! Tight, wet and as Kuroko rose up on his knees and sat back down, the redhead couldn't help but thrust up.

 

The sound that escaped the angel's lips however gave him pause, waiting for the okay to continue.

“I feel so close to you.” Panting, his sky blue eyes hazy, the angel shuddered. “More, please do it again, I want to be greedy.” Grinning wildly at the request, Kagami licked his swollen lips, hands gently spanning around the other male's slender waist.

“That I can do. If it gets too much, tell me.” Shaking his head, hair falling over his eyes, Kuroko tense and bounced on his knees eager for his lover to continue.

 

Chuckling a little and trying to keep his head at least somewhat, the human arched his back against the mattress, digging his heels into the bed as he thrust up, feeling the weight of his lover rise with him. Wings spread, eyes closed and moans cascading from his lips, Kuroko's hands bunched into fists, feeling the amazing stretch and fullness within him. The tingle in his cock was immediately doubled as a firm fist closed over his shaft and stoked in tandem with the thrusts from below. Kagami was literally doing everything in his power to push the angel closer and closer orgasm, especially as he was soon approaching his own and the last thing he wanted was to leave the young immortal sleeping in the wet patch on his first time. Thankfully with the increasing thrust and sensation, he wouldn't have to wait long, which was good since the overflowing liquid feeling in his stomach was ready to boil over in seconds and just the thought of filling the smaller male up had his balls tightening and orgasm imminent.

 

Face red, breathless little moans catching in his throat, Kuroko felt every muscles in his body contract, his wings snapping out in a limp flap as orgasm broke over him. Glancing down through slitted eyes, he glimpsed Kagami's fist, wet, white and stained with his seed. Seconds later the hands around his waist tightened, the solid heat filling him penetrating deep as Kagami pumped his pleasure deep inside him.

 

Falling forward, spent. His hands flat against the headboard, the angel wiped sweat from his eyes and forehead. The human likewise was struggling to keep his breath. That was intense and possibly the most intense sex Kagami had ever had and with a quivering mess of an angel atop him, he was pleased he wasn't the only one unmoved.

“That was...” he struggled around the words, moving off to the side as Kuroko untangled himself, trying his hardest to avoid touching his overly sensitive bright blue wings.

“Amazing” Kuroko finished for him, struggling to roll over to face him. Instead he fell flat on his face, pillow muffling his words. “I've never felt anything like that before.” Neither had Kagami although he was reluctant to admit it. Stomach to the mattress, the redhead touched his consort's nose lightly, drawing in his attention.

 

“You feeling okay?” Nodding slowly and mirroring his lover's yawn, Kuroko hummed.

“This is probably the closest I've been to flying without actually doing so.” Well that was compliment, although the human was unsure if he was worthy of such praise. Feeling a wing grace his bare back, Kagami was reluctant to get up. The day would be getting on soon and he's lover would have to leave but for the moment he just wanted to rest in his embrace. Slitting open an eye as he felt the angel sit up, the redhead all but jumped out of bed as blue clouding his vision.

“What the hell?” Looking at the bed, his hand and shaking out his hair, Kagami stared at Kuroko accusingly. “What is that?” He was sure in that moment there a humiliated look that crossed the small angel's face, but it was only for a second.

“It's shedding.” He said simply.   
  


Blowing his hand clean, Kagami inspected the offending colouring. It was like dust, thick blue dust coming off Kuroko's wing in clouds and floating down to the floor and bed as he moved.

“Shedding?” Clapping his hands and watching the a puff of dust fly up before him, the redhead was still confused. “Your wings shed?”

“Only after coitus. It's a marking practice. Although usually it's on the other's wings.” Groaning as he tried in vain to brush off the dust and deciding that a shower would be the best option, Kagami walked to the bathroom, grumbling.

“That's so weird. I haven't noticed any one with multi coloured wings.” That would be a hoot, all the angels in Teikō knocking boots with different coloured wings.

“It washes off Kagami-kun and fades in minutes, we're not animals.” The sass in his tone was humorous and the redhead couldn't help but laugh.

“I didn't say that, I just mean surely Kise would go around with blue on his wings. Just so everybody knew he and that idiot did it.” Shrugging as he shook his wings clean of dust and sparkles, Kuroko pulled on a dark shirt and pair of jeans.

“If he has I haven't noticed.” Turning the taps on and drowning out the end of his sentence, Kagami fiddled with a set of towels and soaps. Joining him in the bathroom, Kuroko brushed a hand over his lover's blue coated nose. “Pleased do not leave the temple Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun's household will be keeping watch over you and some of the other consorts during our absence. Please do not leave the temple.” Breathing deep as he thought over the request, Kagami deemed it entirely fair and agreed in seconds.

“I won't leave the temple. I promise.” Smiling, the small angel leant up for a kiss. Meeting him half way, the redhead sighed. “But I need to get this off me.” Nodding, a light blush on his cheeks, Kuroko turned away and headed out the door. “Please be safe,” the mortal added with a sudden clench of his heart, worrying that it may be the last time he saw those bright blue eyes and accompanying wings.

“I will be, thank you Kagami-kun.”

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Furihata wasn't what Kagami had expected. For some reason he'd envisioned a blonde beauty, queenly even and of course startlingly gorgeous. Instead he was surprised to find a calm, homey looking young angel with dark wings and bright eyes. In fact he'd entirely looked over the consort, eyeing off the dark haired bespectacled angel who was later introduced as Imayoshi, head of security in Aomine's household. He was happy to see Momoi and Takao again and ever happier to see the dark haired male wasn't limping like he'd predicted. As well as their presences they were joined by a collection of high ranking household members from all the Generation of Miracles as well as Kiyoshi, who'd tucked Nigō into his shirt. Locked away in a large internal compound, Kagami was pleased by the large television in the sunken lounge area. Had it been another day, without such a cloud hanging over them, he would have been happy to just sit back and relax. However he was jittery, flicking through the channels aimlessly and ditching the remote minutes later to take up a game of cards with Kiyoshi and still Kagami found he just couldn't focus.

 

“How dangerous is it really for them to be out there?” Glancing behind him at the door, tightly guarded and shut down, the redhead looked to the older angel for confirmation. Humming as he scanned his selection of cards and put down a move, Kiyoshi weighed up the odds.

“The Generation of Miracles never lose if they're together. Fighting as one, they're unstoppable.” Rolling his eyes at the common, almost corny phrase, Kagami shrugged.

“I really hope you're right.” Smiling confidently at him, the angel prompted him to make his move.

“I am. By the end of the day we should be rid of the rebels and your freedom should be relatively restored.” There was the obvious sound of longing in his voice and Kagami couldn't help but smile, his mind some what put at ease by the other male's confidence.

“What are you doing to do?” Humming as he checked the cards again, Kiyoshi shrugged.

“I don't know, I can't play my hand until you do.” Scoffing as he put down the cards, the redhead sighed.

“Not the game, when Hanamiya is gone or in angel prison or whatever. You're stuck here like the rest of us aren't you?” Following the conversation with a sharp nod, Kiyoshi almost looked dreamy.

“I want to see my kids again.”

 

His heart broke. Kagami almost swore he could hear the snap in his chest at the other male's words. He was such an idiot. Being bitter and unhappy about not having a TV while Kiyoshi was actually suffering at the loss of something real and absence.

“I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay,” reassuring him quickly, the angel smiled. “They're with my ex consorts, their mother and father in the mountain sanctuary Seirin. They're safe and that's the important thing.” He sniffed, beckoning Nigō over for a cuddle. “I just miss them. Terribly.” Nodding, Kagami wished he could say something to comfort the big angel, but there was nothing that he could say to fill the hole of missing family. His increasing desire to see Tatsuya again was proof of that.

“Soon” It was the best he could do. “You'll see them soon.” Scratching behind the small dog's ear and rolling his tail with large fingers, Kiyoshi sighed.

“Soon indeed. And I look forward to it.”

 

“You want to play Monopoly?” Ducking in between the two Takao thrust the board game in Kagami's face. “I want to be the shoe.” Laughing at his antics and agreeing eagerly, the pair sat down with a small group, sorting through game markers and paper notes.

“Did you want to play Imayoshi-san?” Trying to lure the smirking captain of the guards off his phone and into their game, Momoi was unsuccessful. “Boo, you're missing out.”

“I've never played a game of Monopoly that hasn't ended in at least a stabbing or even mass murdering.” Staring out at the group from behind his glasses, the dark haired angel with ash grey wings went promptly back to his phone. Pouting at him, Momoi shook her head turning back to the game and Takao's teasing of a flustered Furihata. Watching the dice and his bank account, Kagami was so tuned into the game, the knocking at the door behind him barely resisted. It was only when Kiyoshi tensed and went to stand that he noticed anything was wrong.

“Relax Kiyoshi-senpai.” Pocketing his phone and going to the door Imayoshi smiled widely at the nervous group. “It's fine, I received correspondence a short time ago about their return.”

“May I see?” The tall angel looked thoroughly unimpressed, holding out his hand and waiting for the phone to appear. Chucking him the phone as he tugged open the door, the grin remained.

 

“Still paranoid Teppei, nothing gets pass the Iron Heart.” Stumbling back on his hands as he tried to stand up, Kagami stared at the open door with a sinking stomach. This angel didn't need an introduction, not with Kiyoshi's reaction and the terrified looks that passed around the collected households.

“We seem to have a miscommunication Hanamiya, you are no longer welcome in Teikō.” Taking a step forward, putting himself between the room and the intruder, Kiyoshi stared down Imayoshi with grim eyes. “This is your doing I suppose.”

“You were warned,” the still smiling guard said, greeting the ex general with a nod. “And yet no one listens.” Stern faced, the tall angel glanced over his shoulder at the group behind him, standing his ground with shoulders squared.

“I'll be sure to inform Aomine-kun when he returns.” Clucking his tongue with a shrug, Imayoshi didn't look at all worried.

“If you're around to tell him.”

 

Blanching at his words, Kagami looked to Takao and Momoi for something, any indication of what was happening. But he was receiving nothing, nothing but terrified, blanks stares. Only Kiyoshi stood his ground, even as a group filed in behind Hanamiya, nasty looking angels with dead eyes and guns.

“Kiyoshi...” Coming in to stand behind his friend, Kagami refused to have him standing alone.

“Humans have no places in angelic affairs.” The comment directed at him from the evil mastermind himself went on completely deaf ears. This angel was nothing, he'd expected horns and glowing red eyes, Akashi was scarier and he was barely five foot tall. There was none of the inhuman beauty that usually unnerved him with the immortals in Hanamiya. In fact he looked almost plain, greasy even, like someone you'd question making your dinner or hanging around a school at recess. He certainly didn't have of any Kiyoshi's raw power, so standing up to him now was no big deal. Especially as it finally gave him so kind of avenue for his frustration.

 

“Maybe if you hadn't fucked me over I wouldn't need to be involved in angelic affairs.” The almost scoff that came from the greasy angel only served to push the tension in the room up higher.

“You have a lot of balls and a lots of guts to have survived Dreads and my cute little gas leak.” Eyeing him off with a grin, Hanamiya licked his lips. “After I finish my business with the Iron Heart, I'll be happy to educate you on real angelic affairs.”

 

He moved inhumanly fast, faster then Kagami could track with his gaze and as a hand closed over his windpipe, panic kicked in seconds later. “Lesson one; humans should know their place.” His lungs were burning, but thankfully with Kiyoshi pushing Hanamiya back, huge hands raised in fists and ready for a fight. Collapsing to his knees, chocking on the little breath left in his lungs, Kagami felt his mouth fill with blood. This was worse then the sewers, he could feel the pain this time. Feel the trickle of blood running down his chest and slowly entering his lungs. Everything was moving in slow motion, the struggle between Kiyoshi and Hanamiya, the swarming crowd pushing into the room and those moving in from behind him.

 

It was getting hard to inhale, his lungs were aching, it was like his drowning. Drowning without water and in a foggy world of blood and intense pain. The fuzzy darkness eating at his vision steadily increased, even as he made a final ditch attempt to claw at his throat for a clear airway but finding nothing but blood and wet heat. Falling forward, his body giving up as the horrific realisation hit him, Kagami felt numb. Hanamiya had literally torn his throat out, as if it was paper and wet cardboard. The soft pelt of the carpet beneath his face was welcomed, even if the pooling red around his eyes was not. Kuroko was going to be so angry. It might even break him, Kagami was his first and maybe even his last. He couldn't even cry, he couldn't do anything. Just stare, his vision going black and his heart slowly stopping.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update but I was doing the [AkaKuro Week 2015](www.archiveofourown.org/works/3728392). I've also begun writing the second part of this series with everyone's favorite Tsun Tsun! Really looking forward to getting it out soon and I hope you'll all enjoy. Much thanks

Heaven must have been blue. A beautiful, bright familiar tone of blue, like the sky and his consort's eyes. _Consort_. A week ago he's never even heard of the word and now he maybe him feel alive. Expect that he was dead. That greasy haired rebel leader had clawed out his throat and left him to bleed out on the carpet. Opening his eyes, Kagami was suddenly back on his high school basketball court, alone this time and without a team or an audience. Standing up, he brushed himself down before walking to the three point line, staring up at the hoop longing. He'd do anything to have a ball right now, to feel the bounce beneath his palm and sink that hoop effortlessly.

 

“But if I give you a ball, are you sure you could make it?” Jumping as his silence was broken, the redhead nearly bit his tongue at the surprise standing beside him.

“I swear to god if you keep fucking doing that I'm going to have to kick your ass.” Smiling did little to improve Kuroko's appearance but he was there and he looked real and that was good enough for Kagami. Pulling him into a back breaking hug, the redhead didn't want to risk letting go, instead opting to bury his face into the small angel's hair and breathing deep. “Am I dead?”

 

Angels were heavenly, of another world, so it wouldn't surprise him at all if they could jump between the realms of the living and dead. But he's fears were quickly put to rest as Kuroko shook his head.

“Almost” he said quietly. “But we are called miracles for a reason and Midorima-kun's skill is expectational.” Scoffing at the mention of the stuffy doctor, Kagami slowly remembered the betrayal, his death and Hanamiya's appearance.

 

“What happened at the temple? Is Kiyoshi alright? If I'm alive you got back in time yeah?” The last thing he could remembering before passing out was seeing his own blood straining the carpet as Kiyoshi wrestling the shady mastermind to the ground with a force he was sure would have shaken the very foundations of Teikō. Smiling did little to alleviate the dark, heavy bags beneath Kuroko's eyes, but at least it was a good sign.

“Kiyoshi-senpai is fine. Better then fine in fact. He brought the boys to see you the other day.” He paused, looking away as Kagami tipped his chin up.

“You're sure I'm not dead?” There was something in the way he'd spoken and the context, something that made the human worry. Did he have long term memory loss? Short term memory loss? He couldn't remember having that meeting. And beside having the angel join him on the court, he had nothing more to go on.

 

“I'm sure” Kuroko assured him. “But you're been asleep for a while though.” Raising an eyebrow at the concern creeping into his tone, the redhead watched him carefully.

“How long?” Shuffling his feet against the court awkwardly, the angel didn't reply immediately. Waiting, the anticipation almost killing him, Kagami nudged him gently in the shoulder. “How long?” Taking a deep breath before catching his eye, Kuroko looked sad.

“Almost nine months.”

 

He was sure he'd misheard. Nine months. Nine long months. That didn't sound right, it was impossible.

“Nine months?” Staring him down, unsure what to say, the redhead almost felt faint. “How?” Shrugging as he wrung his hand out in a nervous gesture, the angel looked helpless.

“You'd lost so much blood and Midorima-kun was so sure he could save you.” Clearing his throat as a tight sob entered his voice, Kuroko stared up at the human with eyes watering. “I couldn't let you go. I just couldn't. Not when we were so close to winning and everything was finally settling down.” He took a shaky breath, rubbing his eyes dry with tight little fists. “I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted. I know it was selfish and I had no right. I'd taken so much from you already.” Silenced by a set of lips, Kuroko made a noise of surprise, all but melting into Kagami's embrace, pleased by his reaction.

“I'm alive,” the redhead said slowly. “How is that you being selfish? I should be the one thanking you.” Humming as he rested his head against the human's chest, Kuroko looked unsure. “I can assure you my selfishness knows no bounds. Angels are more flawed then humans, please remember that.” Wrapping his arms around the small male with a sigh, Kagami couldn't help but smile.

“Oh my eyes have been thoroughly opened to that fact.” He paused, looking around with a sickening memory of his last dream like state within this setting. “Is Akashi here?”

“He's projecting me yes.” Shivering as he glanced around as if being watched, the redhead tried to keep his mind on the subject at hand. “Do you want to wake up Kagami-kun?” Nodding at the question but reluctant to let go, the tall man cupped his consort's face.

“Will you be there when I wake up?” Smiling Kuroko nodded.

“I never left you're side.” He yawned, cheeks tainted pink. “I actually feel sleepy.” Laughing as he kissed him for the briefest moment, only to remember they weren't truly alone, Kagami stepped back and waited.

 

“Nine months is a long time. I'm not surprised.” Feeling weightless as Kuroko's image began to fade and blur, the redhead took a set of deep breaths. Letting weakness wash over him. He'd hoped it would be like getting up from a good thorough night's sleep. Unfortunately he felt like he'd just gone one on one with an ice cream truck and lost. Regardless of the nine month rest, he still felt in pain. But in all the wrong places. He's throat felt fine, beyond being a little dry but his back was killing him. The muscles all along his spine felt like liquid fire, burning constantly even as he opened his eyes and coughed.

 

“He appears stable, brain and lungs functioning normally. Congratulations Kuroko, you have your consort back.” The outline of Midorima was obvious against the bright light shining over head. Kagami could barely make out the small, spiky outline of Kuroko standing beside him.

“I am most thankful Midorima-kun, as always your skill is expectational.” Nodding curtly as he turned and went to walked into the light, the bespectacled angel stopped momentarily.

“I have done all I can physically, his psychological trauma is likely to be extensive. The transition is never easy. I suggest you speak with Furihata on this matter, perhaps he can offer some solutions.” Trying to force himself up, Kagami cried out, feeling the pain in his back jump from a six to a ten.

 

“Kagami-kun.” Suddenly Kuroko was there, small hands touching his face and brushing his fringe back from his eyes. “Please don't strain yourself, can I get you anything?” Coughing again and licking his dry lips, the human tried for words, failed then tried again.

“Water,” he managed. Dragging his hand up to rub the sleep and grit from his eyes, Kagami let out a heavy breath. Thankful for the fresh water at his lips, he drunk deeply before collapsing back against the mattress with a burp. “My back hurts.” Nodding sympathetically, Kuroko stroked his forehead, sitting down on the bed side him.

“I'm sorry.” Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Kagami shook his head, trying manage a smile.

“Not this again. Seriously don't.” Shaking his head, the angel looked worried.

“Not for that.” Looking uncomfortable, embarrassed even Kuroko slipped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him up into a sitting position. Initially the pain was too intense to feel anything. It ripped through his body like electricity and as the room blurred and swayed in agony, the weight at his back barely registered. That was until pillows were piled up behind him and Kagami realised he could sit back. Craning his neck stiffly over his shoulder, his eyes growing round like dinner plates, a very effeminate squeak escaped his lips.

 

He'd expected a brace, something similar to what they used to secure crash victims for airlifts, what he was saw was impossible. Completely and utterly impossible and yet there it was. Feathers. Bright, rich feather of black and ruby, fanning out limply over the pillows behind him. “It's my fault.” Kuroko sounded torn, the sob rising in his tone as he rubbed a hand across his eyes. “I'm sorry, I just couldn't lose you.” Speechless the redhead felt dizzy, unsure it was even real.

“You...how did I? When?” Still looking miserable, Kuroko reached out slowly and ran a hand along the length of the long, fluffy wing tip.

 

“Your wounds were too serve, I couldn't do anything to save you. Midorima tried his best but there was little he could do other than keep you on life support. You couldn't even breath without a machine.” He pushed his face into a pillow, unable to meet the redhead's eye. “It was the only thing to bring you back.” Reaching behind him and touching a feather with a shaky finger, Kagami frowned as the sensation didn't registered.

“Who?” Peering out from the pillow, the angel looked confused.

“Pardon?” Squeezing around the tip of a pectoral feather hard enough to feel a tiny jolt of pain, the redhead pointed to his chest.

 

“Who did I eat?” Sitting up, his face suddenly stern, Kuroko watched him carefully.

“You didn't eat anyone.” Heaving a sigh of relief, the angel only let him relax for a moment before spilling the beans. “Midorima fixed a blood transfusion with Hanamiya's remains.” Cringing at the word _remains_ , Kagami held his stomach as it churched.

“So it's like with Akashi's consort?” Nodding slowly, Kuroko slipped up the bed, helping the ex human fall forward to his stomach. Watching in awe as the heavy weight attached to his back dropped down the sides of the bed, Kagami scoffed a little in laughter. “With Hanamiya? He's dead?” Smiling grimly, the angel ran a hand along the length of his consorts newly emerged wings.

“For a kind man, Kiyoshi-senpai can be incredibly scary.” Humming as he stretched out against the mattress, the redhead wasn't surprised. With his size and aura he wasn't surprised the older angel had snapped. Broken wing or not he was still a force to be reckoned with.

“So I took his heart?” Nodding, Kuroko slipped around the end of the bed, kneeling to stare, nose to nose with his lover.

“Symbolically yes.” Taking a deep breath and struggling to get his head around the situation, Kagami shuffled his shoulder.

“Is that why I was out for so long?”

“They needed time to grow.” Amazed, the redhead pushed his face into the blankets, trying hard not to smile or cry.

 

“This can't be real.” None of this could be. He was going to wake up any minute, tucked up in his little fold out sofa bed in Tatsuya's apartment and all of this was going to be a dream.

“Are you upset?” Kuroko sounded sad and Kagami wished desperately to comfort him, but he could barely keep his own sanity together let along another person's.

“I don't think so,” he tried. “Am I immortal now?” Shrugging, the angel pulled a blanket off the bed and round his shoulders.

“As immortal as the rest of us. So not very.” If anything had become clear in the last couple of weeks, no months, it was that death was not beyond anyone.

“Well that's a plus then, maybe.” He didn't want to think about the existential ramifications right now, not when he was so tired and his new limbs were still hanging numb beside his shoulders. “Do you want to sleep?” Remembering the angel's words from his dream and seeing him now so close, Kagami was sure he could see he could see every line of those long nine months on his face. Getting up slowly and sizing up the bed, Kuroko smiled.

“I'll manage Kagami-kun.” Fluffing up a pillow and tucking it under his consorts head, Kuroko snuggled down into a comfy looking chair behind the bed. Watching him with a smile, the redhead reached out with a heavy hand, seeking out his lover's and squeezing it gently.

“You look pretty settled in there, should have brought in another bed maybe.” Tucking a hand around his shoulders and stroking the new angel's hand tenderly, Kuroko shrugged.

“There was one here for a time, but we moved it when your feathers started growing out.” Chuckling at the bizarre nature of the situation, Kagami sighed contently at the touch of his hand.

“Thank you for staying with me.” Leaning down and kissing the redhead's cheek, Kuroko smiled.

“I am your shadow Kagami-kun, I'm not going anywhere.”

 


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of Kagami and Kuroko's story in this universe. I hope you've liked it and I apologized for all the bad editing (I'm usually in a huge rush and am crazy busy, my bad.) So next week I'll start uploading 'Emeralds Set In Pitch' which is a Midorima/Takao and is a prequel to this story and highlights their development together in this same universe. So if you liked this, you might like that. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and reviews/comments, it really motivates me, much thanks.

His back ached. His back always ached these days. Midorima told him with a superior sneer that if he trained more and picked his wings up high so they didn't trail along the ground he'd become more accustom to them quicker. But it was hard and he'd only gotten feeling back in them a little less than a month before hand. Snapping his phone closed and staring up at the cloudless, Kagami still had no idea how Kuroko did it. Disappearing and reappearing in seconds had become less of a miracle and more of an annoying habit. He'd joked about putting a bell of the small angel, but as Kise pointed out, that would destroy his gift and standing in RULE. Not that it meant, Kagami was still tempted to buy a collar the same as Nigō's and attach a bell just for a laugh. The clear blue sky and sunny day made for a lovely reunion setting. The redhead had been waiting for this day since he'd managed his first couple of steps out of bed. Recuperating and rehabilitating in somewhat record time, Kagami was thrilled when Midorima gave him the all clear and let him loose on the tower. The sterile and sombre environment he'd been welcomed into when first arriving at the temple had been replaced with a brighter, happier community. Even throughout his rehabilitation his visitors had been many and much more noticeably more pleasant. Even Akashi seemed to have less of a rod rammed up his ass and his consort had been a constant source of knowledge and information as Furihata the only other made angel in Teikō. 

 

It was hard not to fiddle with his phone on such an important day and with Kuroko now out of sight, his only distraction was now gone. Taking a deep breathe and tensing his shoulders, he lifted his wings up off the back of the garden bench behind him, wincing at the jolt of pain radiating along his spine. Sighing as he gave up on the exercises and tried again to just relax and wait patiently, the redhead jumped as the phone in his hand buzzed.

“Hello?”

“Taiga?!” The voice on the other end made his heart jump and with a smile he immediately replied.

“Yeah, hey Tatsuya. What's up?” The English came easily even after such a long absence.

“Oh my god, dude where are you? I thought Liu was joking.” Kagami could hear the tears even through the phone and it broke his heart.

“I'm in Teikō.” There was a pause, a long pause. Longer enough that he felt he needed to elaborate. “But I'm okay, I'm safe and I'll see you soon.” There was heavy sigh echoing through the receiver and the redhead could almost feel his older sibling preparing a lecture.

“I told you didn't I?” Kagami almost laughed, almost but after close to a year's absence, this wasn't the place or time.

“Yeah, you were right.” He admitted, scratching the back of his head and shifting nervously in his seat. “I'm sorry.”

“You will be.” Came the sharp reply and Kagami could just see him, fiddling with the silver ring around his neck. “You put me through fucking hell man. I was losing my mind. You disappeared in the sewers and no one knew what the fuck happened. And no one would do anything.” There was a loud sniff from his brother, causing the redhead almost physical pain.

“Yeah, there was some stuff going down.”

“I don't care, I didn't care. The cops wouldn't do anything, no body would do anything.” There was heavy pause and Kagami didn't know what to do. He could barely manage to throw together a sentence as he listening to the cascade of tears sounding through the phone.

“I'm sorry.” He croaked out, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

“I fucking warned you didn't I? I couldn't do anything. I had find this private eye and pay him a shit-ton of money and even then he didn't find anything.” Sniffing, Kagami wanted nothing more then to reach through the phone and bring his brother in for a hug, but he would get to that soon enough. Right now was a time for contact, for new beginnings and for apologising.

 

“I had to sell Liu's feather.” It was barely a whisper and the redhead had to strain his ears to hear it, but it was there and it was sad. “I couldn't sell the Shadow's. It was the last link I had to you.” Clearing his throat, Kagami smiled a little.

“I'm so sorry you had to do that. I'll get you another one.” He paused, his smile growing. “Maybe I'll get you an even better one.” Glancing over his shoulder at the starling red and pitch backdrop behind him, he nodded firmly. “A far better one.” A soft breeze brushed over him as a shimmering shadow appeared by his side. Kagami thankfully managed to not jump as Kuroko took his hand, catching the end of what Tatsuya said.

“What happened? Seriously where the fuck have you been?” Smiling at Kuroko, warmth and something very close to love running through him, Kagami wasn't sure where to begin.

“Oh dude, fuck. You'll never believe what happened.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot makes sense by this point but trust me, it gets better.


End file.
